Galaxy of NaruHina
by NaruHina Annual Event
Summary: Collaboration of 17 authors of NaruHina Lovers. "Kendati ada meteor menghujani galaksi yang dikitari bulan dan matahari, dukungan kita tidak hanya seluas galaksi dan teruntuk NaruHina afeksi ini tidak akan begitu saja mati." / COMPLETE / Dedicated for #FromAndromedatoBimasakti / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Guys! _

_Especially_, _**NaruHina Lovers.**_ ;D

17 authors NHLs bergabung bersama untuk melaksanakan proyek yang didedikasikan untuk OTP kita tercinta serta _event_ **#FromAndromedatoBimasakti**—yang terselenggara karena kontroversi beberapa chapter terkini manga Naruto. Jangan galau lagi ya, NHLs. :"

_Keep stay cool and support NaruHina!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own Naruto. We did not taking any commercial advantage from making this fanfiction. **

**Cover belongs to Azro Azizah Rossi**

.

~NaruHina~

.

_We proudly presents to you_

…

**GALAXY OF NARUHINA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : crystallized cherry

ID : 1964748

Warning : K+ / Hurt/Comfort/Romance/ Canon

.

**Aku, Bulanmu**

.

Saat Naruto merayakan keberhasilannya naik tahta sebagai _Hokage_, Hinata tidak hadir. Cedera akibat peperangan masih menjerat tubuhnya dari kebebasan, mata yang belum sembuh benar membuatnya tak bisa menjelajah lebih dari sebatas pekarangan belaka, dan aliran _chakra_ yang masih kacau membuatnya tak bertenaga.

Hinata tak ada di saat Naruto sedang berada di puncak kejayaan, menikmati mimpinya yang telah tergenggam dengan seribu macam kepuasan melengkapi tawanya.

.

Saat Naruto merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, yang habis-habisan dirayakan oleh para _rookie_ dalam sebuah pesta yang dirancang langsung oleh mereka, Hinata tak datang karena misinya yang molor berhari-hari hanya karena strategi yang meleset dan musuh yang begitu lihai.

Naruto sempat menelan rasa kecewa di sela-sela kenikmatan hidangan ulang tahun yang dibuatkan oleh Shizune, karenanya.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata tak ada saat sinar kebahagiaan memandikan Naruto.

.

Dan hal itu terjadi berkali-kali, lebih dari sekadar dua kali.

.

Tetapi di malam itu, ketika Naruto pulang ke desa setelah berkeliling mengawasi perbatasan sendirian, dan terluka setelah sempat terjebak oleh musuh yang pro, Hinata-lah yang kali pertama datang menyelamatkannya, yang berlari ke arahnya, kemudian memapahnya menuju rumah Naruto sendiri.

Alasan mengapa gadis itu bisa tahu tentang keadaan Naruto yang buruk sementara semuanya tak tahu, gadis itu hanya berkata bahwa semua berkaitan dengan firasat. Firasat yang menuntunnya untuk keluar rumah dan menuju perbatasan, bukan gerbang desa, dan ternyata membuatnya menemukan Naruto di sana.

Setelah gadis itu selesai mengobatinya, Naruto berkata dengan suara rendah namun senyum kecil karena dia juga cukup puas mengetahui fakta bahwa dia dan kekasihnya memang memiliki ikatan tertentu, "Aku tidak mengerti ini, Hinata."

"Tentang apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau sangat jarang bisa datang di saat-saat bahagiaku. Tetapi ... berkali-kali ... kaulah yang menyelamatkanku, yang menolongku saat aku terluka ... ah, kaupasti masih ingat saat-saat sebelum final ujian _chuunin_ dan saat kematian Neji, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Naruto, memunggunginya, dan menatap jendela dengan tirai terbuka itu. Bulan sedang purnama.

"Karena ... mungkin ... aku adalah bulanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Dan kau adalah bumi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bulan telah bersumpah untuk terus bersama bumi, selamanya. Tetapi dia hanya datang dan bersinar saat bumi diliputi kegelapan, bukan saat bumi mendapat sinar kebahagiaan dari matahari."

Dan Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang masih sakit, untuk meraih _obi_ Hinata, menarik gadis itu ke arahnya. "Teruslah begitu, Hinata."

Lalu ketika gadis itu berbalik, Naruto mengambil tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan halus gadis itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Liekichi-Chan

ID : 2195607

Warning : OOC, a little bit humor

.

**Aku Mencintaimu**

.

"Hey, Naruto, kenapa sejak tadi kau tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu? Kau kelainan atau bagaimana?"

"Hahaha. Entahlah~ hanya saja dia sangat manis."

"Dia? Dia siapa?" kulit pucat lelaki itu terlihat menjadi semakin lebih pucat setelah melihat reaksi teman kerja dihadapannya. Naruto terlihat seperti orang gila yang lepas dari kurungan.

"Sai, ketika jantungmu berdebar kencang dan menyenangkan saat melihat seorang gadis, apa itu artinya kau mencintainya? Um~ maksudku seperti takdir begitu? Atau saat kau berharap bisa terus melihatnya, berpapasan dengannya, memimpikannya dan berharap ia melihat kearahmu apa perasaan semacam itu bisa disebut cinta?" Naruto berbicara tanpa mengendurkan sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya. Lelaki itu beberapa kali menyentuh dada kirinya yang tak bisa ia kontrol sejak tadi.

"Keh, kau menjijikkan, Naruto. Padahal usiamu sudah 25 tahun tapi perasaan seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti. Kau ingin terlihat sok manis, hah? Seperti anak SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta saat pertama kali begitu? Hey, ayolah~ tidak mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti itu." Seringainya tanpa ampun.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi yang kali ini benar-benar berbeda."

"Kalau begitu kau harus periksakan kejiwaanmu itu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal! Dasar aneh!"

"Iya, aku akan ke psikiater setelah selesai bekerja. Aku rasa aku juga mulai gila. Belakangan ini aku sering senyum sendiri. Mungkin berbicara dengan orang-orang seperti mereka akan memberikan sedikit penenangan untukku."

"Hahaha. Dasar!"

**.**

"_Sensei_, ini adalah pasien terakhir kita untuk hari ini. Beliau ingin melakukan konsultasi tentang kejiwaannya. _Sensei_ masih bisa menangani yang ini kan? Atau _Sensei_ sudah akan pergi?"

"Ah, tidak, Sakura-_san_, tidak apa. Biarkan ia masuk. Aku akan ulur waktu untuk pertemuan dengan yang lain. Berhubung ini adalah pasien terakhir untuk hari ini, aku rasa tidak apa. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan pasienku." Sang dokter tersenyum sangat manis–terlihat ramah dan menawan.

Rambut indigonya ia ikat membentuk cepolan pada bagian atas, dan itu menambah kesan profesional dari apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Kacamatanya membingkai manik abu-abu rembulannya – bukan memberikan kesan dewasa namun sebaliknya. Ia malah terlihat seperti remaja berumur 15 tahun. _Fresh._

Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bawa untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Selesai, berlanjut sosoknya menuangkan air didalam gelas dan lantas meneguk air tersebut untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering dan tak bersahabat.

Sedikit tersentak saat merasakan pintu ruangannya dibuka, sang dokter lantas membalikkan wajahnya. Biru dan abu-abu. Langit dan bulan. Kedua manik itu saling bertemu dan seketika sang dokter cantik sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena tidak berada dalam posisi siapnya.

Lelaki itu tertegun sebelum akhirnya mengembangkan senyumannya dengan sangat lebar.

"Hyuuga Hinata." bibirnya bergumam nyaris tak terdengar ketika membaca papan kecil bertuliskan rangkaian huruf tersebut diatas meja kerja sang dokter.

"Nah, apa kataku. Ini takdir namanya."

Meletakkan gelas yang kini airnya sudah kosong, Hinata langsung mempersilahkan pasiennya untuk duduk tepat dihadapannya dengan pembatas meja kerja dan sesegera mungkin ia juga medudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksiapan saya. Tadi itu saya sangat haus. Maaf." Sang dokter memberikan senyuman manis dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Naruto masih memperhatikan sosok cantik itu dalam diam – namun fantasinya sudah melambung ke nirwana karena bertemu dengan faktor penyebab debaran tak normal jantungnya.

'_Oh, jadi dia seorang dokter~ terlihat masih seperti anak SMA. Sial! Aku tidak bisa menghentkan senyumanku,'_ batinnya berbicara dengan gila.

Sang dokter mulai menunjukkan tatapan iba, orang di hadapannya mungkin benar-benar sudah terganggu kejiwaannya.

"Bisa beritahu keluhan Anda?"

Lama, ia menunggu jawaban sebelum akhirnya...

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ah, hahaha, ternyata cinta. Tapi apa Anda tidak salah menemui orang? Saya kira Anda punya masalah hebat yang membuat depresi, ingin bunuh diri, dan menjadi terganggu." Sedikit bercanda mungkin tak apa.

Bentangan biru langitnya masih menatap lurus kearah abu rembulan didepannya. Lurus–tak bergerak–senyuman permanen juga tak kendur pada bibirnya. Sang dokter bahkan sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Tapi yang ini benar-benar membuatku depresi, _Sensei_."

"Ah~ kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Apa dia menduakan Anda?"

"Tidak."

"Meninggalkan Anda?"

"Tidak."

"Um~ mari kita tebak? Atau jangan-jangan Anda yang meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lantas?"

"Aku jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya?"

"Aku bahkan baru tahu namanya beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu Anda harus cari tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, lalu cobalah ungkapkan perasaan yang membuat Anda selalu mencintainya."

"Apa menurut _Sensei_ itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tentu tidak, selama itu bisa membebaskan semua beban Anda, waktu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Masih lebih baik Anda sudah mengetahui namanya. Bahkan ada banyak orang diluar sana yang akan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu." Ekspresinya masih sama. Menatap lurus kearah sang dokter.

"Eh? Anda ingin menjadikan saya sebagai modelnya? Hahaha, lucu sekali."

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan aku mencintaimu."

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja Anda ini. Baiklah, sekarang masuk ke inti masalahnya. Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang membuat hati Anda tak tenang begini?"

"Dia cantik, bermanik abu-abu rembulan, memakai kacamata, berambut indigo yang sedang dicepol saat ini, seorang psikiater."

"Hey, ayolah tuan. Itu semua seperti mengarah pada ciri-ciri saya." Sedikit berkeringat, sang dokter mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Memang iya."

"Aku mencintai sosok di hadapanku. Sangat!"

"To-tolong, hentikan ucapan Anda! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Maaf, tapi saya tidak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin Anda bisa berkonsultasi dengan psikiater yang lain."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin dengan kau, Hinata-_Sensei_."

"Keluar-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hey!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hentikan!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sakura-_san_, tolong keluarkan orang ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau, cepat keluar dari ruanganku!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum semakin menjadi-jadi dan menikmati ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukkan wanita dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"AKU CINTA HYUUGA HINATA~~"

"AKU CINTA PADAMU~"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU~"

"Siapa saja, tolong bawa orang gila ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Pergi sana!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author: Kaname Mizutani

ID: 4052442

.

**Amanogawa**

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit serta terangnya rembulan menambah eloknya pesona sang malam. Membuat beberapa orang terjaga untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Tak terkecuali, seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, calon pewaris keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah keluar secara diam-diam dari kamarnya. Gadis itu ingin menjelajahi desa Konoha. Jujur, malam ini dia tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Gadis itu lebih tertarik untuk jalan-jalan daripada harus melanglang ke pulau kapas miliknya. Dengan perlahan Hinata melompat dari pagar rumahnya. Memang itu memang terkesan tidak sopan, tapi dia hanya tidak mau membangunkan para penjaga rumah yang memilih tertidur daripada menjalankan tugas mereka. '_Dasar.' _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

Bruuk!

"_Ittai…"_

Suara keluhan dan suara terjatuh terdengar. Hal ini, disebabkan tabrakan kecil antara Hyuuga Hinata dan temannya Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak sengaja. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata yang merasa bersalah.

"Ahahaha… tidak apa-apa Hinata." Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

'_Sebenarnya kau tabrak pun tidak masalah bagiku. Karena aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu menimpa diriku. Uups, apa-apaan aku ini,' _Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya itu.

"_Arigatou."_ Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, malu bertatapan lama-lama dengan si Uzumaki. Sedankan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam. Tentu saja karena canggung. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto. Itu _lho,_ tentang kisah cinta mereka yang masih menggantung. Semenjak perang berakhir pun masih seperti itu, hubungan tanpa arah yang jelas membuat mereka merasa agak canggung satu sama lain apalagi jika betemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi walau agak canggung bukan berarti mereka tak mengharapkan kehadiran masing-masing. Mereka malah berusaha mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, seperti Naruto yang mengajak Hinata makan di Kedai Ramen setelah pulang dari misi, atau Hinata yang terkadang membuatkan bento untuk Naruto setelah latihan. Dan sebenarnya mereka pun bisa mengira-ira bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang spesial.

"_Ne,_ Hinata. Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini?" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"_Ano_, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Hinata disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Oh… kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku! Aku akan menunjukanmu tempat yang indah, Hinata!" ajak Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata. Namun, gadis itu diam saja tidak merepon, membuat Naruto menyadari yang dia lakukan. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggaman mereka. Membuat Hinata agak malu sekaligus senang. Dengan malu-malu Hinata ganti menggenggam Naruto yang disambut raut wajah terkejut pemuda itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pemuda itu menarik tangan gadisnya ke suatu tempat.

"Yoosh… kita sampai Hinata!"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman mereka dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, diikuti jatuhnya badannya ke tanah lapang dekat sungai Konoha. Mata pemuda itu terpejam menyembunyikan safirnya yang indah, akan tetapi segera terbuka kembali untuk menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Rasanya hilang sudah kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan.

Melihat Hinata tersenyum dari dekat membuat Naruto merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Hal ini sudah sering dia rasakan ketika dia dekat dengan Hinata. Seperti sekarang ini. Dan dia sangat menyayangi orang yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

"Tempat ini i-indah sekali, ya Naruto-_kun_?"

"Umm… tentu saja! Aku sering ke sini saat aku merasa bosan. Memandangi langit dari sini terasa menyenangkan! Aah kenapa aku jadi seperti Shikamaru sih!" Hinata hanya terkiki geli mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Hihihi… A-ada ada saja kau ini, Naruto-_kun_!" Alhasil, muka Naruto pun memerah ditertawakan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bintang meluncur indah di langit. Membuat perhatian Hinata dan Naruto teralihkan.

"Indah, ya…" gumam Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terkagum-kagum.

"_Ne_… Naruto-_kun_, terima kasih sudah menunjukannku te-tempat ini." Hinata tesenyum manis dengan kedua pipi merona. Membuat Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Um, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong Hinata… Apakah kau melihat Segitiga Musim Panas?"

"Eh? A-apa itu?"

"Itu adalah tiga bintang yang membentuk segitiga. Nah, lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk tiga bintang yang membentuk segitiga. Diikuti berbagai penjelasannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Hinata menatap wajah tampan Naruto dengan pandangan kagum._ 'Naruto-kun.'_

"Eh? Hinata? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"_N-Nani?"_

"Aku bilang bintang manakah yang kamu sukai?"

"Oooh ... a-ano, _Kaa-san-_kudulu pernah menceritakan padaku tentang Kisah Orihime_-sama_ dan Hikoboshi-_sama_. Jadi aku dari dulu menyukai kedua bintang itu. Aah, a-aku menemukan Orihime-_sama_, tapi dimana Hikoboshi-_sama_?" kata Hinata sambil menatap langit.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan tertawa, "Hahaha … itu bukan mereka, Hinata. Orihime dan Hikoboshi adalah dua dari ketiga bintang yang kutunjuk tadi."

"Eeep." Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Apakah di dalam kisah yang diceritakan Ibumu, Orihime dan Hikoboshi bertemu di sungai Amanogawa, Hinata?"

"I-Iya… Naruto-_kun_. Ada apa?"

"Karena aku ingin kita seperti mereka, bukan dalam artian berpisah dan bertemu disuatu tempat tetapi karena aku ingin kita selalu bersama, berbagi kisah bersama, bagaimana ne, Hinata? Apa kau mau bersama denganku memiliki tempat ini sebagai Amanogawa kita?" Naruto bangun dari posisinya menghadap Hinata, kedua tangannya lantas menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Menyalurkan kehangatan disetiap sentuhannya.

Hinata sendiri kebingungan memahami maksud Naruto. Iya hanya mengiyakan. "Tentu saja."

"Yosh, _arigatou_, Hinata! Aku menyayangimu."

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini antara dirinya dan Naruto.

'_Barusan Naruto-_kun_ mengungkapkan persaannya padaku dan aku menerimanya. Hwaa…'_

_Bruuuuk._

Dan Hinata pun pingsan dipelukan Uzumaki yang kini terbahak-bahak.

"Baru _nyadar_ dia."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Livylaval

ID : 4430518

.

**Antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Petir**

.

Naruto menatap lucu pada sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan mata sembab dan hidung meler beringus. Piyama kebesaran yang dipakai seolah membuatnya tenggelam dan jauh lebih mungil dari biasanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ kenapa?" ucapnya berpura-pura.

Hinata tak menjawab, justru melangkah mendekat pada bocah laki-laki yang duduk tenang di selimut berwarna kuningnya.

"Hinata mau tidur sama _Nii-chan_ _aja_," ujarnya lirih, menaiki kasur, dan mendesak si bocah untuk berbagi selimut dengan dia.

"Memang kenapa?" Pertanyaan ini tentu saja masih pura-pura, Naruto hanya ingin lebih lama melihat wajah malu-malu si surai indigo pendek.

"Pe-petir, _Nii-chan_."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata perak yang hampir menumpahkan likuid bening, dia sudah menangis sendirian tadi dikamar.

Bersusah payah mencapai kamar sang kakak ditengah hujan deras disertai guntur menggelegar yang menakutkan.

Hinata suka hujan, tapi tidak dengan petir menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku _numpang_ tidur dengan _Nii-chan_ ya?" pinta Hinata serius, tak sadar kalau yang diminta tidak mungkin menolak.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi seolah berpikir, ingin menggoda sang adik lebih lama.

"B-boleh ya?" Likuid bening itu sudah mengambang di kelopak mata, sekali berkedip saja dan Hinata sudah bisa dipastikan menangis.

Naruto tak menjawab, tapi bocah berumur delapan tahun itu merangkul sang adik —yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda—sampai terjatuh di ranjang empuk.

"Memang kapan aku melarangmu, hah?"

Hinata tersenyum senang, lalu mengecup pipi bergaris tiga sang kakak.

_"Arigato, Onii-chan."_

Naruto mengacak rambut tebal Hinata, lalu membelai pipi tembem gadis cilik yang diangkat menjadi adiknya itu.

"Payah sekali jika sampai besarpun kau takut dengan petir seperti ini," ejek Naruto.

Hinata, yang berbaring dan berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Naruto sedikit mengembungkan pipi tak terima, "Tentu saja kalau aku besar sudah _gak_ takut petir lagi."

Naruto mencibir tak percaya.

"Kalaupun masih takut, aku kan bisa ke kamar _Nii-chan_ lagi."

"Aku yang _gak_ mau," tolak Naruto, lalu menjulurkan lidah bermaksud menggoda.

Wajah Hinata berubah tegang, tak mengira bahwa kakak yang paling dia sayang sedunia tega berbuat seperti itu.

"_Nii-chan_ _gak_ serius, kan?"

"Aku serius kok."

"Kok _gak_ mau?"

"Kan kalau _udah_ besar harus tidur sendiri-sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu sebagai pengganti jawaban bahwa dia tak tahu alasannya.

"Kalau _gitu_ Hinata _gak_ _usah_ besar _aja_, ya?" Gadis cilik itu menimbang-nimbang seolah pertumbuhan yang terhenti itu adalah kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Biar _tetep_ bisa _ditemenin_ pas takut petir kayak sekarang ini?" tebak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Tapi kemudian dia terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi kenapa _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ bisa tidur sama-sama?"

"Kan mereka udah jadi _Kaa-chan_ sama _Tou-chan_."

"Jadi kalau aku udah jadi_ Kaa-chan_, dan _Nii-chan_ udah jadi _Tou-chan_ boleh tidur kayak gini lagi, gitu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Naruto mengambang.

"Ya _udah_, kita jadi _Kaa-san Tou-chan_ aja, _Nii-chan_. "

"Itu sih supaya Hinata-chan punya teman pas lagi takut gini," gerutu Naruto mencemooh.

"Gak juga kok," bantah Hinata, "Kalau gak sama _Nii-chan_ aku gak bisa tenang kalau tidur. Nanti kalau aku udah besar terus gak boleh tidur sama _Nii-chan_ karena bukan _Kaa-chan_ sama _Tou-chan_, dan akhirnya gak bisa tidur-tidur, gimana dong?"

"Alasan aja." Naruto masih mencibir.  
_  
JEDDDEEERRRRRR_

Petir besar yang tiba-tiba, menyusul sehabis kilat. Menjadikan pengang telinga.

Membuat Hinata yang tadinya masih akan berbicara, otomatis menarik kuat baju depan sang kakak, dan menenggelamkan diri lebih jauh ke tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar daripada tubuh gadis cilik itu.  
_  
JEDDDDEEERRRR_

Petir lain menyusul.

Si surai indigo melesak ketat pada Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar takut, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Naruto akan menutupi kedua telinga sang adik dengan tangannya. Bersenandung untuk menyamarkan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

Satu menit berlalu, dan tak ada tanda lain petir akan muncul kembali.

Naruto menoleh ke samping bahunya, pada Hinata yang masih gemetar dan sedikit terisak.

"Sudah, kayaknya petirnya _udah_ _gak_ ada _tuh_."

Hinata menarik wajahnya yang tertempel dipundak Naruto, satu dua helai anak rambutnya menempel di wajah, tercampur peluh yang hadir akibat ketatnya dia menempel pada sang kakak.

"Tuh kan." Hinata memulai, "kalau bukan Nii-chan pasti jadi repot. Susah kalau bukan _Nii-chan_."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Iya, Hinata-_chan_ yang cengeng sama takut petir. Kalau udah besar _Nii-chan_ bakal jadi _Tou-chan_ dan Hinata jadi _Kaa-chan_. Gimana? _Udah_ seneng?"

Mata bulan Hinata berbinar, wajahnya berseri, dan senyuman manis terpahat diwajah mungilnya yang cantik.

"_Bener_?"

"Iya."

Hinata memeluk sekali lagi sang kakak yang meski tak sedarah dengannya tapi sangat dia sayang. Tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau mengabulkan permintaan kecil darinya.

.

.

"Jadi masih takut petir lagi?"

Sang gadis yang suka bersemu merah menunjukan kebiasaannya lagi. Dia merona cantik sekali.  
Lalu beringsut mendekat ke arah sang suami yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku kan sudah dua puluh lima tahun sekarang, Naruto-_kun_."

"Lalu siapa yang kemarin malam, ketika hujan deras, memeluk erat sampai hampir mencekik aku?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, terdengar bak dentingan lonceng.

"Aku mengaku kalah saja _deh_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto mengacak rambut indigo sang belahan jiwa dan akhirnya beralih mengusap perut si wanita, "_Kaa-san_ tadi bertanya apakah dia boleh ikut menemanimu periksa ke dokter besok."

Hinata mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Sudah lama aku tak bertemu _Okaa-san_, rindu sekali rasanya."

"Hati-hati ya? Besok aku tak bisa menemani. Dan berdoa saja kalau 'dia' tidak takut petir seperti ibunya," goda Naruto.

Yang digoda mendengus sebal, memukul sang suami meski tak benar-benar serius dan kembali tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Jadi, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-chan_ kan ya ...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Kitazawa Nami  
ID : 2462804  
Warning : AU, K, family 

.

**Another E.T. Story**

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, Naruto mengajak keluarganya untuk berpiknik ke taman, Hinata duduk di rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon rindang sambil memangku putranya yang masih delapan bulan dan Naruto berjalan ke arah penjual makanan.

"Neji-_chan__,_ lihat ini apa yang _T__ou__-__san_ bawa!" seru seorang pria. Kemudian pria tersebut menyodorkan permen kapas berwarna pink pada balita yang berada di pangkuan istrinya, si balita terlihat bersemangat dan girang kedua tangannya menggapai – gapai permen kapas yang masih dipegang ayahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_! Jangan menggoda Neji-_chan_ seperti itu," ucap lembut sang istri yang kasihan pada Neji yang masih digoda ayahnya.

"_Ne_ ... Hinata-_chan__,_ aku kan hanya ingin bermain dengan Neji_-chan_," jawab Naruto yang kemudian duduk didekat istrinya dan menyodorkan permen kapas pada Neji yang langsung dipegang – pegang balita itu dengan senang.

"Kau menyukainya, Neji-_chan_!" ucap Naruto masih bermain dengan putra tercintanya.

Hinata hendak beranjak pergi ketika tangan Neji kecil menggapai–gapai ke bawah. Hinata mengikuti gerakan putra mungilnya itu dan menemukan sebuah boneka hijau mirip katak. Hinata berpikir sepertinya itu bukan milik Neji, lalu sebelum Hinata mengambil benda itu Naruto sudah memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-_kun_, sepertinya Neji_-chan_ menginginkan boneka itu tetapi sepertinya bukan milik Neji-_chan_." Hinata memungut boneka katak itu dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Biarkan Neji-_chan_ memilikinya Hinata-_chan_," Naruto mengingat sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan Neji pasti akan menangis jika tidak boleh membawa benda itu, kemudian Naruto mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Hinata dan memberikannya kepada Neji. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bercengkerama ada dua sosok yang mengawasi.

Pada malam hari Hinata mengecup kening putra mungilnya _"oyasuminasai _Neji_-chan"_ lalu segera beranjak ke atas ranjangnya untuk tidur. Tanpa Hnata sadari di halaman rumahnya ada sebuah piring terbang mendarat dan dua makhluk berpakaian aneh keluar dari dalamnya. Keduanya berbicara lalumengangguk satu sama lain kemudian menyusup ke kamar Neji.

"Dei, ayo cepat kesini! _B__os__su-t__achi_ ada disini," seru Tobi pada kawannya yang melompat – lompat mencari di sekitar tempat tidur Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ayo cepat bangunkan!" seru Dei lalu menghampiri Tobi yang masih berusaha menggapai tempat tidur mungil Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa mencapainya ini terlalu tinggi!" ucap Tobi yang masih berusaha memanjat tempat tidur itu.

"Kau memang pendek, sini aku saja!" ucap Dei yang memang memiliki tinggi tiga centi meter diatas Tobi yang hanya memiliki tinggi dua puluh lima centi meter.

"Tidak ini terlalu tinggi, kau juga takkan bisa!" seru Tobi.

Dan kedua makhluk alien itu saling berebut menggapai–gapai ranjang Neji yang meyebabkan bayi yang masih tertidur menjadi terbagun dan menangis keras-keras. Hnata mendengar raungan Neji segera bangun dan menyalakan lampu. Saat Hinata menyadari ada dua makhluk kecil asing Hinata berteriak kencang, "Kyaaa~!"

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang juga terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Hinata. Jari telunjuk Hinata menunjuk ke arah mahkluk yang berdiri ketakutan di bawah tempat tidur Neji.

"Si—siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto bergetar agak takut kalau mereka adalah sejenis siluman.

"Kami adalah alien dari planet Konoha dan akan menginvasi planetmu!" teriak Tobi pada Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"_Baka_, kau jangan membocorkan misi ini!" seru Dei pada Tobi yang ceroboh kemudian menonjok Tobi dan merekapun saling berkelahi.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengambil dan menggendong Neji yang masih menangis di ranjangnya "Neji-_chan_, cup, cup, tidak apa–apa. Jangan menangis, _ne__e_, Neji-_chan_ lihat ada katak berkelahi," kemudian Hinata menunjukkan ke arah Dei dan Tobi yang masih saling menjatuhkan, Neji yang masih sesenggukan akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa–tawa.

Tiba–tiba Naruto datang membawa sapu dan mengusir kedua mahkluk hijau itu, Neji yang melihatnya langsung menangis.

"Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya Neji-_chan_ tak ingin kau memukul mereka," ucap Hinata mencegah Naruto memukul dua mahkluk yang sedang meringkuk setelah terguling–guling dua meter.

"Benarkah, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya.

Saat Naruto berhenti memukul, Neji kecil ingin turun dari gendongan Hinata, dan Hinata sedikit menurunkannya. Tangan kecil Neji mengelus rambut Dei dan Tobi secara bergantian kemudian tangannya menunjuk ke arah tempat tidurnya. Naruto mengamati hal itu masih tidak percaya.

"Ada yang ingin Neji-_chan_ ambil?" tanya Hinata kalem lalu menggendong Neji ke arah tempat tidur dan benar saja disana ada sesosok mahkluk kecil yang mirip seperti yang baru saja Naruto sapu sedang tertidur. Dengan Pelan Hinata mengambil mahkluk tersebut dan membawanya ke arah dua mahkluk yang memandang kagum kejadian itu.

"Bos Tachi!" seru Dei dan Tobi bersamaan lalu memeluk bos mereka yang masih belum terbangun, mereka pun menangis bersama. Mata Neji berkaca–kaca melihat kejadian itu ingin ikut menangis, Naruto masih terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya mungkin dia sedang bermimpi kemudia Naruto meletakkan sapunya dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Naruto sambil merangkul pundak istrinya. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dan meletakkan Neji ke tempat tidur dan mereka bertigapun mulai tertiur kembali.

Saat _Tachi_ terbangun, dia disambut dua anak buah setianya yang masih memeluknya erat. "Mereka tertidur," gumam _Tachi_, kemudian melihat ke arah sekeliling lalu mengucapkan "_Arigatou_, Neji-_chan_," dia pun menghilang bersama kedua kawannya, begitu pun dengan piring terbang yang berada di halaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Ketika pagi datang, Hinata sangat terkejut di kamar mereka ada banyak sekali boneka katak hijau kecil berserakan dimana–mana. Naruto yang baru saja terbangun juga tidak kalah terkejutnya seperti Hinata, Neji yang menggeliat membuka mata setelah menengar alarm Naruto berbunyi. "Kyaaa~" jerit Neji senang dengan semua boneka – boneka itu.

"Bagaimana cara menyingkirkan benda–benda ini. _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto kesal saat berjalan menuju televisi, kemudian pria berambut oranye itu menyalakan televisi dan melihat berita bahwa Tokyo diserang mahkluk luar angkasa.

"Mahkluk – mahkluk ini menjatuhkan serangan boneka di beberapa wilayah dan ini mengganggu lalu lintas wilayah Tokyo–" selebihnya Naruto tak memperhatikan berita itu lalu memandang neji yang masih senang bermain diantara boneka itu dan Hinata masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di belakang Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : crystallized cherry

ID : 1964748

Warning : K+ / Hurt/Comfort/Romance/ AU

.

**Aurora**

**.**

Adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Ada sebuah acara pariwisata yang diadakan kampusnya, begitu semangat Hinata menyambut hal itu—karena dia begitu menyenangi _travelling_ dan fotografi, pasangan hobi yang sering sekali dikorelasikan satu sama lain. Tetapi, belum sampai setengah perjalanan ditempuh, kemalangan harus terjadi karena nasib pasrah ditawan goresan takdir. Ini membuat Hinata begitu syok karena keputusan dokter membuat banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Dia tidak boleh menggunakan netranya selama satu bulan penuh.

Tentu saja keadaan ini membuat Naruto bergerak. Sebuah ketidaksetiaan jika dia diam saja melihat kekasihnya menderita. Meski dia tak terbiasa mengurus seseorang yang sakit, dia tetap melakukan banyak hal. Dia selalu datang setiap hari. Memapah Hinata ketika dia ingin membebaskan diri dari belenggu kebosanan di tempat tidur, menyuapinya makanan (walau Naruto kadang ujung-ujungnya hanya mengotori wajah Hinata karema kecerobohannya, namun tak mengapa sebab Hinata akhirnya sedikit terhibur), dan hal-hal lain.

Sepertinya, kedatangan Naruto setiap hari membawakan hikmah lain untuk Hinata, tidakkah begitu? Mereka jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bercengkerama, untuk membahas hal-hal penting yang berkaitan dengan rencana pernikahan mereka enam bulan yang akan datang ...

... tetapi tetap saja, itu semua belum bisa membayar kekecewaan Hinata karena kecelakaan itu menggagalkan sebuah rencana besar yang dia rancang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

"Ayolah Hinata, kembang api tidak cuma sekali setahun! Jangan kecewa seperti itu."

Hinata diam saja, sambil menggigit sejumput daging sudut bibirnya, dia menunduk. Tidak tahu Naruto bahwa dia sudah mengkhayalkan banyak hal yang akan terjadi di pesta khusus kembang api musim panas yang diadakan kampus mereka minggu depan.

"Apa yang istimewa dari pesta kembang api kampus, sih? Huh, aku juga bisa bikin yang lebih hebat dari itu. Kalau perlu akan kubuat khusus untukmu saat kausembuh nanti."

Naruto tak mengerti.

"Jawab, dong, Hinata. Kenapa? Apa yang kaucari di pesta itu? Nanti akan kuberikan untukmu!"

Hinata menarik napas panjang, menahan untuk tidak menangis karena hal itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisi matanya.

"Aku ... menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untukmu, Naruto-_kun_ ... karena hari festival itu adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima ..."

Naruto terdiam. Keheningan melesak masuk ke ruangan, ke antara mereka berdua, menumbuhkan ketidaknyamanan yang berbuah kecanggungan.

"Aku akan menggantinya suatu saat nanti, Hinata."

"Tapi—"

"Tugasku adalah untuk membuatmu bahagia, 'kan?" senyum lebar itu mengekspos gigi putihnya yang rapi, ada pancaran harapan dari sana; namun sayang Hinata tak mampu melihatnya.

.

Malam itu, ketika Naruto dan orang tuanya bertandang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk meminang si gadis, lima bulan setelah kejadian, Naruto memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Hinata sebelum dia pulang.

Sebuah amplop.

"Apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku akan membayar utangku," pemuda itu tertawa jahil.

"Utang ... apa?"

"Yang di rumah sakit. Akan kuperlihatkan isinya di hari pernikahan nanti."

Hinata tak dapat menebaknya, bahkan ketika Naruto telah pulang.

.

Di hari pernikahan, ketika pengucapan ikrar sudah dilaksanakan dan semua tamu sedang turut merasakan kebahagiaan dengan menikmati hidangan yang disajikan, Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan apa yang dia janjikan.

"Tiket ... bulan madu ke Norwegia?" Hinata berujar tak percaya.

"Ya!"

Hinata langsung menyandarkan diri ke lengan Naruto saat itu, berterima kasih sambil menyesap aroma lelakinya dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

.

Yang dihadiahkan Naruto bukan sebuah liburan biasa, melainkan liburan tengah malam di temgah dinginnya suasana, untuk menonton sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Kaukecewa karena waktu itu batal memberikan kejutan untukku lewat pesta kembang api, 'kan?" Naruto merapatkan Hinata ke dalam rangkulannya. "Yang ini lebih indah dari sekadar kembang api, tahu."

Hamburan cahaya itu menakjubkan. Jilatan warna-warninya mengisi langit dengan warna hijau, biru, kemerahan, tak menyilaukan tapi amat menakjubkan. Tidak seperti kembang api yang hanya berumur sekian detik dalam menguasai langit dengan pesonanya, namun yang ini lebih lama, lebih luar biasa, tanpa batasan waktu.

Aurora.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Naruto-_kun_, aku mencintaimu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tsuzuku~ _

.

Tenang saja. Masih ada banyaaak sekali _drabble_ yang menunggu untuk dibaca. Santai saja dan tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Silakan RnR _chapter_ ini terlebih dahulu sebelum klik "_next_", ya.

Jangan lupa—tepat satu bulan lagi kita menyongsong NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan cek profil akun NaruHina Annual Events.

_Keep stay cool and keep reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Guys!

Terima kasih untuk yang telah RnR, fave, ataupun follow. Bagaimana dengan _chapter_ pembukanya? Oh, sangat keren-keren _drabbles_-nya, ya? Eits, jangan kemana-mana dulu karena ini dia _chapter_ duanya! :D

_Keep stay cool and support NaruHina!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own Naruto. We did not taking any commercial advantage from making this fanfiction. **

**Cover belongs to Azro Azizah Rossi**

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_We proudly presents to you_

…

**GALAXY OF NARUHINA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : riekincchan

ID Akun : 3590173

warning : AU

.

**Bintang Paling Terang**

.

Hinata terlihat sibuk. Ia terus membuka-buka halaman buku paket Geografinya demi mencari jawaban dari soal esai miliknya. Di depannya, seorang pemuda memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" Naruto tidak tahan bertanya.

Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, malu. Entah kenapa. "Ng, t-tidak apa kok." lalu sibuk sendiri, lagi.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alis.

Tapi tidak lama Hinata malah mendongak, menatap Naruto.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hm?"

"A-apa nama Bintang paling terang yang ada di rasi Canis Major?"

Oh, jadi yang dari tadi Hinata cari adalah itu. Naruto mengerti sekarang. Ia menopang dagu. "Hm... apa ya?"

"A-ayo beritahu aku, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata merengek.

Sekarang Naruto malah menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Bintang paling terang ituu..."

"Ya?"

"Hinata."

"Ha?" Pipi itu memerah.

"Iya, buatku Bintang paling terang itu ya, Hinata." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Iya, karena yang paling bersinar baginya adalah Hinata.

Sebentar Hinata diam, wajahnya memerah malu, lalu sadar. "Eeh! Naruto-_kun_ itu kan jawaban yang tidak nyambung!"

Meski bilang begitu, wajahnya tetap merona.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nama Pen: Gyuururu-kun  
ID Akun: 4343279  
Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)

.

**Celestial Story**

.

Ini hanya cerita pendek yang gadis itu buat, mengenai mimpi-mimpinya tentang langit dan dua bintang yang paling ia suka, dua bintang yang bersinar dalam dua rasi yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam ceritanya.

Sirius dan Hare, nama seekor anjing besar dan seekor kelinci dalam kisah pendeknya yang diambil dari nama kedua bintang itu, makhluk langit yang bersinar terang menghias rasi bintang itu seolah bergerak, berlari, saling mengejar satu sama lain, di lautan langit yang luas. 

Gadis lavender itu masih sibuk dengan khayalannya. Ia goreskan lagi beberapa potong kalimat terakhir untuk akhir ceritanya sebelum menutup lembaran buku kecilnya. Pandangannya pun teralihkan, ia tak berkedip sedikitpun, seolah satu detik tak pernah ia lewatkan saat sekarang ini tengah memandangi pria itu dari lantai atas bangunan sekolah. Lewat celah-celah pembatas matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman kelasnya yang lain. Dengan kejauhan seperti itu mustahil sang pemuda menatap balik dirinya atau mungkin menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun untuk sesaat kenyataan berlawanan dengan pemikirannya. Itu terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik tetapi entah kenapa terasa jauh hingga berpuluh-puluh menit, ketika orang itu berbalik menatap ke arahnya dari kejauhan membagi satu senyuman tulus miliknya. 

Getir perasaan itu membuatnya gugup dan akhirnya lari, karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya sendiri. 

Kini seluruh partikel-partikel waktu membentuk satu momen malam kala ia berjalan lambat menyisir tiang-tiang lampu jalan yang kadang beberapa lampunya yang terang disinggahi serangga-serangga malam. Kakinya terhenti mendadak tatkala tangannya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi dalam tasnya. 

"T-Tidak … b-bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin ketinggalan? Jika iya, kalau tidak diambil sekarang besok pagi mungkin sudah hilang dibersihkan penjaga sekolah," ucapnya panik. 

Detik itu pula ia memutuskan untuk nekat kembali ke sekolah dan menghampiri rumah penjaga sekolah yang ada di sekitar lingkungan itu pula, tanpa menghiraukan suasana sekolah yang begitu seram berselimutkan udara malam, kegelapan, juga kesunyian. Berbekal puluhan kunci dalam satu gantungan ia membuka gerbang lalu segera menuju lantai atas. 

Anehnya tak ada pintu yang terkunci selain gerbang sekolah dan pintu-pintu itu terbuka begitu saja. Tak terlalu terpikirkan olehnya ia hanya terfokus untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas, hingga nafasnya terhenti—sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana bermandikan remang-remang cahaya bulan. 

"S-Siapa di sana?" ucapnya takut namun saat ia sadari tubuh itu, ia tertegun. 

"Aku pikir kau akan mengambilnya besok … Hyuuga-_san_," jawab suara itu balik. 

"D-Darimana Anda tahu ini aku, N-Naruto-_senpai_?" tanyanya balik sambil mendekat menuju pria itu. 

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal-asalan menebak. Maksudku, siapa yang cukup gila untuk kembali ke sekolah di waktu seperti ini jika itu bukan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berharga miliknya." Naruto mengangkat buku kecil itu dan sontak membuat wajah gadis lavender itu merona merah. 

Dengan sigap ia mengambil buku di tangan Naruto lalu memeluknya dan berbalik tak mau menghadap pria itu, membuat satu senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto. "Boleh kupanggil kau Hinata?" 

"U-Um." Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali. 

Ia masih bingung kenapa Naruto mengetahui namanya. Apakah mungkin—mungkinkah? Jangan-jangan Naruto sudah membuka buku kecil miliknya, membaca nama pemiliknya, atau lebih parah lagi membaca semua isi ceritanya. Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk lalu membuat ia kebingungan sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah gadis di depannya. 

"Aku sudah membaca semuanya." Naruto masih tersenyum menatap punggung gadis itu, sementara yang dipandangi hanya bisa menahan ledakan-ledakan perasaan malunya sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi. 

"Duduklah! Karena kau sudah di sini, setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab sampai kau pulang. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu," kata Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa berbalik perlahan menuruti keinginan seniornya itu. 

Keduanya duduk memandangi taburan bintang di angkasa. Udara malam yang dingin itu tak terasa karena Hinata sekarang tengah terbakar perasaan dalam dirinya sendiri. Rasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa duduk bersama orang yang ia suka, rasa malu karena Naruto membaca cerita langit buatannya. 

"_Southern Shinning One_, dalam budaya Barat, bintang itu bernama Sirius," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang.

"I-Iya …" balas Hinata terbata-bata. 

"Kau menggambarkan tentang Sirius yang selalu mengejar Hare, anjing besar itu berusaha mendapatkan Sang kelinci dengan berbagai cara." Naruto terdiam sejenak membuat Hinata menunggu dengan perasaan yang sudah sedikit tenang. 

"Tapi jika aku harus memberi gambaran sebenarnya, Sirius tidaklah mengejar Hare yang selalu lari darinya," lanjut Naruto. 

"K-Kenapa begitu,_ Senpai_?" tanya Hinata pelan. 

"Hare tahu Sirius takkan pernah mencapainya, karena itu dia hanya diam membiarkan Sirius mencoba terus berlari menggapainya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit sementara Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud pria itu. 

Iris safir biru milik Naruto memantulkan cahaya rembulan dan berbalik menatap ametis gadis itu, "Apa kau memberikan gambaran itu padaku?"

"T-Tidak … _S-Senpai_, b-bukan seperti itu … h-hanya saja—" 

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu. Hinata tak bisa bergerak merasakan kepala itu menggeliat nyaman, hembusan nafas pria itu yang hangat dan tak beraturan perlahan menenang dalam pangkuan yang menenangkan. 

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan Sirius terus mengejar Hare tanpa bisa menggapainya," gumam Naruto. 

"_Senpai_ … aku, tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan," lirih Hinata pelan. 

Tangan Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata dan menggiringnya menuju kepalanya. Naruto mendiamkan sebentar tangan Hinata di kepalanya sebelum tangannya sendiri jatuh. Untuk sesaat Hinata menolak tak ingin memegang Naruto tapi entah kenapa perlahan-lahan ia pun memberanikan diri membelai rambut pria itu—ia bahagia, benar-benar diselimuti kebahagiaan langit malam yang dingin. 

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali memperlihatkan sinar matanya yang sayu karena serangan kantuk kala itu. "Jangan hanya diam membiarkanku lari menggapaimu." 

"_Gomen ne,_ mungkin Hare ragu kalau Sirius benar-benar mengejarnya." Hinata meneteskan air mata bahagia beberapa kali mengiringi Naruto yang terlelap. 

"Aku menyukaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Light of Leviathan

ID : 1884744

Warning : Alternate Universe, cliché, highschool

.

**Cerah**

.

_Karena cahaya selalu bergelimang _

_Cercah sinarnya _

_Dalam kegelapan_

.

Hari ini, segerombol siswa-siswi di jenjang paling senior Konoha Highschool sedang mengadakan kegiatan belajar bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar kelompok di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Berhubung rumah kawan mereka itu yang paling memungkinkan—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa rumahnya memang sangat megah dan mewah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mereka masih belajar sebagai bekal untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan seleksi masuk universitas. Suasana belajar pun berjalan menyenangkan, ramai dan edukatif.

Lalu—

"KYAAAA!"

Padam listrik. Bergilir mungkin.

"Aduh, gelap—"

"Tidak kelihatan apa-apa—"

"Sssh, tenang ya, gadis-gadis manis. Salahkan Sasuke kenapa rumahnya bisa padam listrik begini." Sai tersenyum palsu—untungnya sedang mati lampu jadi tidak seorang pun akan mengomentari senyum yang mengundang orang untuk melempar sepatu padanya.

"Tidak usah bicara dengan nada _playboy_ begitu, Sai! Mungkin Sasuke-_Teme_ menunggak listrik. ADUH! SAKIT, TAHU! SIAPA YANG MENIMPUKKU BARUSAN?!" seru Naruto sebal seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang entah kena lemparan apa.

"Kaupikir keluargaku mungkin menunggak listrik? Pakai otakmu untuk berpikir, _Dobe_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku takut gelap…" Suara kompak Sakura dan Ino menimbulkan dengusan dari para pemuda yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa simpati.

Naruto meraih benda terdekat yang mampu dijangkau tangannya dan melempar ke arah tadi ketika datang sebuah benda yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika sepasang tangan yang gemetar menyentuh lengannya. Niat jahatnya urung seketika.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Ma-maaf …. a-aku ta-takut—"

"HINATA, KAU DI MANA?!"

"Bahkan dalam kegelapan saja kau penuh semangat masa muda, Neji—!"

"Neji, Lee, jangan teriak di telingaku!"

"Maaf, Tenten, aku mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Dia takut gelap—"

"Oi, Neji, dia ada bersamaku!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menaruhnya di atas tangan dingin Hinata yang gemetar hebat. Menepuk-nepuknya perlahan—mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Bohlam lampu imajiner menyala cerah dalam benak, menyulut akal bulusnya.

"A-a-aku ba-baik sa-saja—"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk nyengir lebar mendengar suara Hinata yang terbata-bata. Sejujurnya pemuda bersurai pirang ini kasihan karena Hinata sepertinya ketakutan sekali, begitu pula gadis-gadis yang lain. Tapi dia berbahagia karena kegelapan yang ditimbulkan dari peristiwa padam listrik ini.

"_Mendokusei naa_ … Sasuke, ada _diesel_, kan? Nyalakan saja." Shikamaru merebahkan diri pada _tatami_ di sisi Chouji yang tetap mengunyah keripik.

Tanggapan dengan decak kesal. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu menyalakan _diesel_. Toh kita bisa menunggu sejam atau dua jam lagi sampai lampunya menyala." Sasuke menolak untuk menyetel _diesel_ dan menyalakan solar surya tersebut untuk menghidupkan energi listrik di rumahnya. Buat apa menyetel diesel hanya demi segelintir gadis yang ketakutan oleh kegelapan?

–_begitulah pikir hemat versi Uchiha_.

"YAAAAH~~" lengking kecewa Sakura dan Ino, bahkan Tenten, bermuara nyaring ke langit-langit ruangan. "Tapi, gelap—"

Kekeh geli terdengar dari penghujung ruangan. "Apanya yang gelap? Cerah-ceria begini juga."

"Naruto, aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi sebodohnya kau, harusnya kau tahu di sini benar-benar gelap-gulita," tandas Kiba. Diikuti anggukan samar Shino yang jelas takkan terlihat disusul salakan Akamaru.

"Sumpah, ini cerah sekali." Suara tawa Naruto mengundang omelan dari kedua gadis yang sebelumnya berupaya membujuk Sasuke untuk menyelakan mesin _diesel_, serta dengusan rendah dari para pemuda lain. Terkekeh senang sepasang lengan tan merengkuh gadis yang tengah menggigil ketakutan karena gelap. "Kalau gelap, coba lihat ini! _Hinata(Matahari)_-ku bersinar cerah dalam kegelapan!"

…_**krik. **_

"INILAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"SASUKE, CEPAT NYALAKAN _DIESEL_!"

"WOY, KAU BELUM PACARAN DENGAN HINATA, NARUTO SIALAN! LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU DAN AKAMARU!"

"WOOF!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, KEMARI KAU, DASAR SIALAN! MENJAUH DARI HINATA!"

"Oke. _Sister –complex _seseorang kambuh."

"Astaga, Naruto … meski yang tadi itu gombal tapi manis sekali!"

Naruto membiarkan saja teman-temannya rusuh karena cetusannya yang tadi. Dia memang serius berpikir bahwa Hinata-_nya_ terang-benderang. Apalagi ketika secercah rembulan dari kisi-kisi jendela menerpa sang gadis. Tak luput mata lazuardinya menemukan rona merah menyapu pipi pualam adik sepupu Neji itu. Hinata tak sanggup berkata apa pun, namun Naruto dapat merasakan tangan-tangan gemetar gadis itu meremas kemeja sekolah bagian depannya—menyebabkan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Tuh, kan … Hinata-_ku_ cerah sekali."

Ketika Hinata memberanikan diri mencuri pandang, ia bersitatap dengan Naruto yang nyengir lebar—tengah menatap Hinata sedemikian lembut. Dua pasang manik yang beradu pandang berpendar dalam pekat malam dinaungi secarik sinar rembulan.

Hinata terhenyak. Sempurna melupakan takut yang sebelumnya menjalar getar pada tubuhnya dan mengendapkan ngeri dalam hati. Barulah menyadari ia harusnya yang berkata seperti tadi pada Naruto—dan bukan sebaliknya.

Cerah sekali senyum Naruto … senyum yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari ketakutan akan kegelapan padam listrik.

_._

"_You changed me._

_Your smile is what saved me!" —Hinata Hyuga_

_._

_Confession – Naruto Chapter 437_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NP : NaruGankster  
ID : 4239487 

.

**Ciuman di Pipi dan Langit di Waktu Sore**

.

.

Menjelang sore, seperti biasa mereka akan berbaring di atas rumput setelah lelah bermain seharian bersama. Dengan nafas yang terengah Naruto dan Hinata memandang keindahan langit senja yang terpampang luas di atas mereka.

Naruto tersenyum, bocah delapan tahun itu baru terpikir sesuatu. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah gadis manis yang berada di sampingnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun kini lebih lebar, hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Hinata-_chan_… " 

Sang gadis menoleh. "Iya. Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kamu lebih suka, waktu pagi, siang, sore atau malam?" 

"Hmm … aku suka, waktu sore!" 

Naruto yang terkejut, refleks terbangun, disusul Hinata yang lalu duduk di sampingnya. 

"Apa!? Kenapa kamu memilih sore? Itu 'kan waktu di mana kita harus berpisah!" 

"Aku tahu, kok. Ta … tapi aku senang kalau memandang warna langit senja, Naruto-_kun_!" Jawab gadis itu malu. 

"Warna, oranye? Kenapa memangnya?" Bocah itu mulai heran. 

"Ka … karena warna oranye itu membuatku selalu teringat, Naruto-_kun_. A … aku senang!" 

Seketika, setelah mendengar kalimat manis Hinata, wajah tan dengan tiga garis seperti kucing di pipi itu merona. Dengan kikuk ia kembali menatap langit. Tapi ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bukan? 

"A … ano ne, Hinata-_chan_. Kamu, tidak balik bertanya?" 

"Eh? Berta … ah! Kalau Naruto-_kun_, suka waktu pagi, siang, sore atau malam?" 

"Kalau aku, tidak memilih semuanya!" Jawab Naruto lantang. 

"Lho? Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" 

"Hehehe… " 

" … " Gadis itu makin heran. 

"Karena… " Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto memegang tangan mungil Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya. 

" … Waktu saat bersamamulah, yang aku suka… " Detik setelah Naruto melengkapi jawabannya, ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi lembut nan kenyal milik Hinata, dengan bibirnya yang mungil. 

"Eeeh! Na- … Naru … " Hinata yang terkejut hanya melebarkan matanya, ia sangat malu saat ini. Gadis itu tak berkedip, bergerak 'pun tidak. Dan kata hatinya terus berkata 'lagi, Naruto melakukan hal ini lagi', meski dengan cara yang berbeda. 

"_Gomen_, Hinata-_chan_, aku mencium pipimu lagi. Habisnya, hari ini cepat sekali, sih! Aku 'kan masih mau main denganmu." Keluh sang bocah dengan nada manja. 

Begitu senja berganti menjadi malam, mereka pun pulang menuju rumah mereka. Dengan si gadis yang wajahnya terus tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang merona. Dan si bocah kuning yang terus tersenyum cerah memandangi wajah si gadis yang tertutupi poninya, dari samping. 

Dan kini, Naruto tahu cara Hinata untuk merelakan perpipasahan mereka lepas bermain. Seperti dirinya yang akan mencium pipi Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Tapi gadis itu ….

Ya, memandang langit sore, tidak buruk. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : crystallized cherry

ID : 1964748

Warning : K+ / Hurt/Comfort/Romance/ AU

.

**Deneb Algedi**

.

Menurut legenda kota Konoha, bintang kelahiran adalah kawanmu di langit. Yang tahu ceritamu, yang juga paham kamu seperti sahabat, yang akan menemanimu meski itu dilakukannya hanya dengan memandangimu dari jarak ribuan tahun cahaya. Dia bisa merasakan perihmu dengan menunjukkan sinarnya yang redup, dan dia bisa ikut tertawa bersamamu hanya ketika melihat kamu tergelak saat dihujani kebahagiaan.

Dengan perhitungan dari seseorang yang dianggap cerdas, teman sekolah Hinata sendiri, 'kawan' Hinata adalah Deneb Algedi.

.

Malam begitu mendung. Selimut salju masih betah melapisi jalanan serta pekarangan, sapu-sapuan hawa dingin berlaluan, berlomba tentang siapa yang mampu paling banyak mendinginkan individu-individu yang sedang harus berada di luar rumah.

Namun Deneb Algedi bersikeras untuk bersinar, meski amat redup, meski kawan-kawannya menyerah saja ditutupi awan mendung. Dia berupaya untuk tetap terlihat dari bumi, dia ingin menyapa kawannya.

Ya, kawannya yang sedang bersedih.

Dia ingin menemani kawannya. Dia tak ingin menghilang dan membiarkan kawannya kesepian dan dirundung rasa pedih setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya senja tadi, di saat badai salju tak jadi datang namun badai dalam bentuk lain menyerbu.

Hinata berselisih paham dengan Naruto, hanya karena Hinata terlambat datang untuk janji sebab dia harus menolong anak kecil, dan Naruto yang tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik pun kesal dan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya setelah sempat memarahi Hinata sesaat.

Tugu air mancur itu tak difungsikan, dan di situlah Hinata duduk sendirian, menunduk dan menyesal.

Ah, penyesalan pun tak akan memanggil Naruto kembali.

Deneb Algedi meringis pula. Cahayanya makin meredup. Dia tahu seperti apa keadaan hati Hinata yang sedang digoresi jarum kesedihan.

Deneb Algedi nyaris padam—namun batal karena dia menyaksikan sebuah adegan di mana secangkir kopi hangat disodorkan untuk kawannya.

.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Lelaki itu berlutut pada salah satu kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya masih menyodorkan gelas kopi itu.

Deneb Algedi tahu bahwa Hinata takkan sanggup membenci orang yang masih amat dia cintai.

.

Ketika mereka berdua pulang dengan bersisian satu sama lain dan kedua tangan yang sama-sama tertutup sarung biru itu bertautan, Deneb Algedi lega.

Sinarnya lebih cerah.

Bahkan, dia pun berhasil membuat kawan-kawannya bercahaya lagi, yang tergerak untuk bersinar karena melihat semangat Deneb Algedi.

Awan-awan kalah karena cahaya mereka. Awan-awan mundur.

Dan malam itu hujan salju tak lagi datang, membuat Hinata dan Naruto leluasa untuk membicarakan _wedding organizer_ mana yang akan mereka pilih untuk pernikahan mereka dua bulan kelak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : MizuRaiNa

ID : 3751172

Warning : OOT

.

**Get Caught**

.

Dia tertawa. Tertawa renyah bersama yang lainnya. Iris biru tua miliknya sedikit tertutup oleh kelopak matanya—kebiasaannya jika ia sedang tertawa atau tersenyum.

Aku yang melihatnya yang seperti itu tanpa sadar ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirku ke atas.

Dia ….

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan iris safir dan warna kulit tak terlalu hitam ataupun putih—sawo matang. Di pipinya terdapat tiga buah garis yang ia dapat sejak lahir, entah kenapa guratan-guratan itu menambah ketampanannya—oke, aku akui ia memang tampan.

Dia ….

Seorang siswa yang populer di sekolahku. Jadi bukan aku saja yang beranggapan ia memiliki paras di atas rata-rata. Jangan salah kira. Ia memiliki banyak fans—terutama gadis-gadis, siapa lagi.

Tapi aku tak seperti mereka yang kebanyakan menilai dari paras dan hartanya yang melimpah. Ya, dia memiliki ayah pemilik perusahaan ternama di Konoha dan bibinya adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Kubilang, aku tak sama seperti _fangirls_-nya.

Itu karena aku tak memandang harta atau penampilannya. Aku menyukai sifatnya yang ramah, periang, dan enerjik. Oh, aku menyukai senyuman dan tawanya. Entah mengapa seringkali tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihat atau membayangkan enyum, tawa, atau cengirannya.

Dia ….

Seseorang yang aku kagumi dari jauh.

Hanya dengan melihatnya. Ya, seperti itu. Aku cukup memandanginya dari bangkuku, memerhatikan gerak-geriknya ketika ia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Aku tak berani memulai pembicaraan dengannya lebih dulu. Bahkan ketika ia berbicara padaku, aku langsung menundukkan pandanganku agar tak menatap iris birunya yang dalam. Jantungku berdebar kencang sampai-sampai aku merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga jika terlalu lama kontak mata dengannya.

Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk diam. Cukup aku dan_ Kami-sama_ saja yang tahu apa yang kurasakan.

Dia ….

…kenapa ada di—

"Kau … jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ucapan seseorang menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang melayang beberapa menit lalu.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku. Kepalaku sedikit kuangkat, menengadah agar aku mengetahui siapa yang berbicara itu.

—hadapanku?

Huh? Na … -ruto?

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?!" Aku terpekik dengan suara pelan. Bola mataku terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu kulamunkan kini ada di hadapanku? Sejak kapan siswa-siswi di kelas ini hanya tinggal aku dan Naruto? Kemana yang lainnya?

Kulirik Naruto. Ia menampakkan seulas senyum dan—tampan sekali!

"Tuh, kan. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi, Hinata-_chan_~"

_Deg!_

Apa katanya? Ia … menyadari aku selalu menatapnya dengan pandanganku yang … seperti … seperti …

Sontak aku menundukkan kepala. Pipiku terasa panas sampai-sampai rasa panas menjalar hingga ke telingaku.

"Aha! Aku tahu."

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataannya. Kumohon, jangan membenciku karena aku selalu memerhatikanmu atau menyamakanku dengan penguntit. Kumohon jangan.

"Kau… sebenarnya…" Ia menggantungkan perkataannya.

Aku menelan ludah. Kupegangi dadaku. Detak jantungku semakin menggila.

"—menyukaiku, 'kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku terpaku di tempat. Kepalaku terangkat dengan bola mata melebar—menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan penuh tanda tanya. Dari mana ia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya?

Kulihat senyuman di bibir pemuda itu semakin melebar,. Mulutku terbuka namun tertutup kembali beberapa detik. Kemudian aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau bahkan tak menyangkalnya." Ia terdiam sebentar. Diraihnya tanganku dan menyelimuti dengan genggaman tangannya.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Semoga saja aku tak pingsan saat ini juga.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku, Hinata-_chan_!"

Apa aku … tak salah dengar?

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku, ia angkat. Ia menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Sssst. Aku tahu kau selalu emmerhatikanku. _Nee,_ Hinata_-chan_. Kau resmi jadi pacarku." Ia mengerling dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari senyumannya.

Bibirku menampakkan seulas senyum setulus mungkin. Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

_Kami-sama … arigatou gozaimasu. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tsuzuku~

.

Seusai membaca chapter ini, asli ini chapter bikin _kokoro goes doki-doki, ya? Fufufu. Full of fluffiness._ Kebetulan sekali 6 drabbles di chapter ini berada dalam urutan alfabetis.

Yeah~ masih ada banyak kejutan yang menunggu kalian. Silakan RnR _chapter_ ini terlebih dahulu sebelum klik "_next_", ya.

Jangan lupa—tepat satu bulan lagi kita menyongsong NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan cek profil akun NaruHina Annual Events.

.

_Keep stay cool and keep reading~_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Guys!

Terima kasih untuk yang telah RnR, fave, ataupun follow. Bagaimana dengan chapterdua yang full of fluffiness dan bikin meleleh saat membacanya? Siapkan diri kalian karena inilah chapter tiga untuk kalian! :D

_Keep stay cool and support NaruHina!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own Naruto. We did not taking any commercial advantage from making this fanfiction. **

**Cover belongs to Azro Azizah Rossi**

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_We proudly presents to you_

…

**GALAXY OF NARUHINA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author : Shen Meileng**

**ID : 4452345**

**Warning : ****AU, OOC, slight SasuSaku, K+, Poem & Romance**

.

**I Found You**

**.**

_Karena cinta tidak mengenal waktu. Dan cinta kita adalah cinta sepanjang masa._

.

Hinata awalnya membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penjelajah waktu. Itu artinya dirinya tidak akan bisa mati kecuali membunuh dirinya sendiri, meski usahanya yang satu ini selalu gagal. Dirinya tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini, karena seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah dipersiapkan sebagai seorang penjelajah waktu. Neji dan Hanabi sudah dilatih oleh keluarganya sejak kecil, dan dirinya sudah dicap sebagai manusia normal lainnya.

Seharusnya seperti itu— sampai dirinya tidak sengaja terlempar ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengannya.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan Hinata itu sangatlah tidak wajar, karena dirinyalah yang asing di sini. Dan menebak aktifitas semua orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, dirinya terlempar ke abad 18.

"Naruto Namikaze, _well_, meskipun aku di sini dipanggil Dalton Naruto. Dan biar kutebak, kau _time travel_. Apa warnamu?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlalu syok untuk memproses semuanya. Hinata senang karena bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang terlempar ke masa lalu, tapi maksudnya warna itu apa?

"Ah, sepertinya kau anak baru di dunia ini. Warnaku biru, _sapphire blue_." Naruto memberikan penjelasan dan memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke wajah Hinata. "Warnamu ungu. _Amethyst? _Ah tidak— itu milik Hikaru. Kau sepertinya _Alexandrite_."

"Tunggu— Hikaru yang kau maksud apakah Hikaru Hyuuga?"

Jeda sejenak dan itu membuat Hinata was-was, takut mempertanyakan hal yang salah. Meskipun Hinata penasaran akan jawabannya karena sejak Hanabi lahir, dirinya tidak pernah melihat ibunya lagi dan ayahnya berkata jika ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan Hanabi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Ya, dia adalah ibuku."

Pemuda itu mengerjap tidak percaya, lalu tertawa dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata kaget dan debaran jantungnya menggila. Rasa hangat itu menjalar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, mengabaikan dinginnya musim dingin dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Waktu rasanya berhenti bisikan Naruto membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Janjiku pada ibumu harus kutepati. Aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu sepanjang zaman."

**.**

_Sapphire blue and Alexandrite_

_Dua warna yang berbeda, namun saling mengisi satu sama lain_

_Mereka selalu jatuh cinta semakin dalam saat waktu terus berlalu_

_Mereka tidak perlu takut akan perubahan waktu karena mereka ditakdirkan selalu mengikuti waktu_

**.**

"Ahh— aku merindukan masa-masa disini," Naruto mengatakan itu saat memandang sebuah bangunan sekolah tingkat atas dari kejauhan. Tangannya mengenggam erat Hinata dan membuat gadis itu merona. Meski sudah ratusan tahun mereka lalui dan lompati —entah itu ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan— Hinata masih tetap canggung.

"Kau merindukan teman-temanmu?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati sembari mengikuti arah pandangannya kepada sepasang kekasih —err mungkin— yang tengah berjalan. Mereka tampak mencolok karena warna rambutnya yang berbeda jauh.

Biru dongker dan _soft pink_.

"Mereka sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan dulu aku menyukai gadis pink itu," Naruto tampak mengenang masa lalu dan membuat Hinata merasa gejolak pedih dihatinya. Cemburu?

Dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut Hinata sembari tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memilikimu."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan fokus ke arah lain. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik Hinata untuk menjauh. Mereka harus melewati waktu karena sudah ketentuan seorang penjejalah waktu untuk tidak berada pada zamannya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berhenti? Kita bisa terlambat," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang pacar yang menatapnya dengan malas.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa tadi melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Sudah dua tahun sejak Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan mereka dan semua orang berusaha mencarinya, namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

_Naruto _dobe_, kau ada dimana?_

**.**

_Sapphire Blue and Alexandrite_

_Itu adalah kita_

_Onyx and Peridot_

_Itu adalah kisah mereka_

_Setiap orang mempunyai warnanya sendiri meskipun bukan seperti kita, Hinata_

_Dan mereka selalu menemukan cara sendiri untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk dicintai_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Liekichi-Chan

ID : 2195607

Warning : Tragedy,OOC

.

**Kotak Polkadot**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Biru laut miliknya terlapisi oleh cairan bening yang bahkan tak pernah ia duga akan menciptakan rasa sesak dari dalam dadanya. Tangan kekarnya terkepal erat dan nafasnya naik turun.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Sepertinya kita benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Terlebih, ada begitu banyak pihak yang mengekang kita dan— " Suara gadis itu tertahan. Serak, namun tak sedikit pun menunjukkan airmatanya. Tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa rasa sakit dalam dadanya tak pernah terasa segila ini.

"Sahabat, saudara, bahkan keluargamu–semuanya berusaha untuk memisahkan kita. Maaf~ Lebih baik berakhir seperti ini." Rambut panjangnya bergerak lemah, selemah pertahanan yang sangat sulit ia bendung untuk detik itu. Tapi akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar jika dirinya menangis, oleh karenanya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menangisi keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang-matang.

"PERSETAN DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA! KAU HARUS TAHU BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tak ingin ada pihak yang terbebani dengan ini semua."

"BODOH! KAU YANG TERBAIK, HINATA! HANYA KAU! MASA BODOH DENGAN SEMUANYA. MEREKA BAHKAN TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN KITA!"

"Aku mencintai Naruto-_kun_ lebih dari siapapun. Tapi, ada hal yang terkadang di luar kendali kita."

"Berhenti menceramahiku karena aku tahu dengan pilihan yang kubuat, Hyuuga!" Tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat bahu Hinata yang kini bahkan terdiam lemah bak patung–menerima semua luapan emosi dan kekecewaan kekasihnya.

"Jangan, Hinata. Jangan begini. Kau bisa membuatku gila. Lebih baik kau membunuhku secara langsung daripada memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu." Pelukannya terasa begitu meremukkan tulang sang gadis. Cinta untuk Hinata sudah terlalu dalam melebur menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Sama dengan membunuhnya jika gadis itu tetap bersikeras untuk berpisah.

"Maaf. Ini benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto-_kun_.

"Jangan menghubungiku, menemuiku, menyapaku, dan kumohon hiduplah seolah-olah kau tak pernah mengenalku. Lupakan aku hingga keakar-akar hatimu. Ini untuk kebaikan kita."

**.**

Dunia serasa runtuh. Hatinya kosong seiring dengan tatapan abu-abu rembulan miliknya yang juga kosong tak bernyawa. Ini sudah bulan ketiga sejak keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan lelaki yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Tiap malam yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Lelaki itu benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya – meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti pintanya.

Gelap gulita.

Merana.

Sakit.

Ia ingin cintanya kembali, namun keegoisannya tak boleh lebih dari ini.

Naruto tak pernah lagi datang padanya, menemuinya, menghubunginya, dan menyapanya. Lelaki itu seperti hilang ditelan malam, tenggelam hingga keakar bumi yang paling dalam tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Ia masih meringkuk dalam keremangan kamar yang tak bercahaya. Kantung mata miliknya seperti noda permanen yang tak akan hilang walau zaman membawanya berkelana hingga ke antariksa. Diam awalnya, namun dentingan bel yang menggema membuat ia harus tersadar dan secepat kilat berlari kearah pintu. Gadis cantik itu terlihat kusut dan berantakan.

Setitik hati kecilnya berucap dan berharap agar orang di luar sana adalah cintanya, Naruto.

Dadanya bergejolak riang, namun pada akhirnya perasaan yang penuh harapan itu hilang ketika melihat orang yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Senyum manisnya meluntur bersamaan dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh lelaki dihadapannya.

"Maaf, apa Anda Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sedikit merapikan dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, gadis itu mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Saya mengantarkan titipan kilat untuk anda. Tolong tanda tangani di sini."

"Terima kasih, saya permisi."

Kotak cantik bermotif polkadot dengan latar ungu muda yang lembut. Jelas ini warna kesukaannya. Gadis itu membuka kotak tersebut dengan kasar dan tangan bergetar. Hatinya nelangsa dan ketakutannya berada di ambang batas.

"Coklat?" Bibirnya bergumam.

"Obat?

"Kotak beludru?" tTangannya bergerak lihai membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi cincin dengan hiasan ametos di atasnya. Gadis itu yakin bahwa ini semua pemberian Naruto.

Masih ada kotak kecil berhiaskan bunga mawar indah di atasnya. Ada resleting di sisi kotak tersebut, dan Hinata kembali membuka benda tersebut dengan tak sabar.

"Kertas? Ah, tidak. Ini surat."

_**Hinata-**_**chan**_**, apa benar ini keinginanmu? Apa benar kau ingin berpisah dariku? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencoba membunuhku secara langsung saja? Kau membuatku gila selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Apa kau senang sekarang? Apa kau bahagia? Kalau kau senang dengan keputusan ini, maka aku sebaliknya.**_

_**Aku kehilangan cahayaku. Aku kehilangan jiwaku, hidupku, lenteraku. Lalu atas dasar apa aku harus tetap bertahan hidup jika semua semangatku telah kau renggut! Seperti Nova – kau meledakkan hariku dengan lautan semangat. Membuatku bersinar lebih dari siapapun. Membuatku semangat dalam waktu sekejap. Namun pada akhirnya kau membuatku kembali memudar dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak yakin apakah pudaran ini bisa menghilang dan terganti dengan cahaya terang ketika kau tak lagi di sisiku.**_

_**Apa kau tertawa sekarang?**_

_**Kau tahu, aku seperti manusia tanpa nyawa. Bisakah kau kembali menjadi **_**'Nova'**_** untuk hidupku? Bisakah kau mengembalikan nyawaku? Aku rasa aku sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Tak apa kan kalau aku menyerah? Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang bahwa aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Lebih baik aku mati dan aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku sungguh tak sanggup tanpamu, Hyuuga. **_

_**Aku keras kepala, dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang sifat gilaku ini, karena cuma kau yang mampu mengendalikanku. Aku mempertahankanmu dengan semua kekuatanku, lalu mengapa kau melepasku semudah itu. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Kalau begitu, aku rasa hidupku hanya sampai disini saja.**_

_**Bisakah kau datang kepemakamanku esok hari? Kumohon datanglah, karena itu akan menjadi pertemuan akhir kita.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

Cap kelima jari dengan lumuran darah terlukis jelas di atas surat tersebut. Bau anyir tercium sangat kental, terlebih ada tanda bibir yang juga terukir disana – tanda yang juga dilukiskan dengan darah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau?"

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu gemetar ketakutan. Airmatanya meluncur dengan deras sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Livylaval

ID : 4430518

Warning : death chara

.

**Kupikir**

.

Kupikir, setelah bertahun-tahun mengebalkan diri pada satu kata penuh ketakutan bernama kematian, aku sudah bisa mengikhlaskan.

Aku dalam tahap pasrah sekarang, mulai mencoba melepaskan bayangan dunia dari diriku.

Mulai mencoba mengingat semua kenangan paling indah dalam hidupku, dan melupakan dengan cepat kenangan buruk yang tak ingin terpatri di otak.

Awalnya, semua seolah berjalan terlalu mudah.

Aku menunggu di ranjang rumah sakit, tertawa pada teman setiaku yang sering berkunjung, dihibur para suster dan dokter yang sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri karena lamanya aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

Sekolahku pun tak sampai benar-benar selesai, padahal masa sekolah menengah ke atas yang penuh warna-warni belum kualami semua.

Dan aku takut, takut sekali. Takut sekali pada kematian.

Bayangan gelap dan pekat yang membuatku sesak.

Tapi, seperti kata _Kaa-san_, meski dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti dari matanya yang indah, dia meyakinkanku bahwa ada kehidupan menyenangkan yang akan menunggu ketika aku dijemput utusan Tuhan nanti.

Ah, ya.  
Leukimia.  
Stadium akhir.  
Aku di vonis hidup tak lama.

Dan seperti ucapan _Tou-san_, yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Melihat matanya yang merah dan bengkak, lalu menangis tersedu. Ayah yang tangguh seperti dia akhirnya juga menumpahkan air mata.

Apakah aku begitu pentingnya bagi mereka? 

Hal kecil seperti ini, entah mengapa selalu membuatku tersenyum. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa ada manusia yang memilih bunuh diri dari pada menikmati hidup. Padahal aku, yang tak ingin pergi dari dunia justru sudah ditetapkan tak bisa melihat hal menarik seperti ini lagi.

.

Pagi ini. Lagi-lagi rambutku rontok, helaian kuning pirang yang berjatuhan kulihat di bantal ranjang.

Aku botak sekarang. Pasti Menma-_nii_ senang karena ada bahan ejekannya padku. Meski aku tahu dia mengejekku untuk menyamarkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku mau menangis, tapi aku hampir ikhlas.

Hampir saja memasrahkan semua ketika si bidadari diutus oleh sang pencipta waktu.

.

"Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal. Aku pasien di sebelah kamarmu."

Dia tersenyum. Bibir mungilnya melengkung. Dan kelopak mata yang bermanik pucat keunguan miliknya memandangku penuh binar.

Cantik sekali.

Dan aku bertemu dengannya ketika maut sudah menanti diriku di penghujung waktu.

Aku ingin tertawa.

Ah, ironis sekali.

.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah lama di sini?"

Aku mengangguk. Hampir tiga bulan kami bersama, dan selama itu pula dia tak menanyai tentang penyakit apa yang ku idap.

Pun aku yang tak pernah bertanya padanya tentang mengapa dia berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit seperti aku.

Aku ingin tahu, sungguh. Tapi perasaan takut justru memeluk dengan erat. Bagaimana jika penyakit yang Hinata derita lebih parah dariku? Aku mungkin akan menyesali pertemuanku yang dibilang singkat ini.  
Dan bila penyakitnya bisa sembuh dengan mudah, keinginanku untuk hidup lebih lama dan terus berteman dengannya justru membuatku semakin mati.

Momen itu, masa dimana aku kembali menakuti sesosok tak terdefinisi berjudul kematian.

.

"Aku mau operasi."

Katanya yang tiba-tiba menghilangkan senyum di wajahku.

"Untuk?"

"Menyembuhkan penyakitku."

Tak ada raut wajah sedih yang tertangkap di manik bulan miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Untuk kamu yang tak pernah berduka seperti aku.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Untuk waktu yang membuatku bertemu denganmu.

Dia tertawa. Suara tawanya seperti derai lonceng terbaik yang pernah dibuat, lalu berkata dengan wajah malu-malu yang selalu dia tampilkan, "Naruto-_kun_ aneh sekali."

"Kenapa?" Pada masa-masa menyenangkan yang pasti cepat berlalu.

Dia menghela napas, mungkin lelah dengan keanehanku, "Operasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Penyakitmu sama denganku."

Rupanya dia tahu tentang penyakitku, ah, apalagi yang dia tahu selain kenyataan menyedihkan ini?

"Dan setelah operasiku selesai, aku akan bermain lagi dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku janji akan sering-sering kemari. Ah, aku usahakan akan sering-sering kemari."

Dia mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri. Dan aku sadar kalau dia tak mau berjanji apapun padaku. Mungkin mengerti karena bisa saja janjinya tak bisa ditepati.

"Jangan berubah menjadi sombong jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

Dia mengangguk, antusias. Sampai surai-surainya yang menipis dimana-mana bergerak lucu.

Cantiknya.

.

Satu hari menjelang operasi Hinata.

Lututku gemetar, kepalaku pusing.

Perasaan aneh yang menyerang terus memenuhi dadaku hingga terasa mau meledak.

Ini bukan pertanda buruk. Setidaknya aku—berusaha— menyangka bahwa ini bukan firasat buruk yang ditunjukan tubuhku pada diriku sendiri.

Hinata melambai sebelum ranjangnya yang beroda itu didorong oleh beberapa suster.

Dia mengedipkan mata kanannya yang terlihat kuyu dan tak bercahaya lagi. Menyampaikan semangat pada aku. Dan penguatan untuk dirinya.

Perasaan ini, seolah perpisahan yang benar-benar perpisahan. Tak bertemu lagi, tak bisa berjumpa lagi, tak dapat melihat senyumnya lagi.

Dan— 

—tak merasa hidup lagi.

Untuk detik yang tersendat bak rangkaian film yang diperlambat, aku mengucap satu kata yang tak pernah terpikir di otak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata-_chan_. Semoga sukses. "

Bisikan teramat lirih yang bahkan indera auditoriku tak bisa menangkap suaranya.

.

_"Semoga waktu membela kita untuk bertemu."_

.

Satu hari sesudah operasi.

Aku terdiam, kosong.

Dan otomatis mati.

Dia di sana, diranjang putih yang tak menyenangkan.

Sedetik lalu aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sama seperti kemarin. Kuyu, pucat, dan cantik.

Namun, detik berikutnya. Sehelai kain putih sudah menutup keseluruhan wajahnya.

_"Operasinya gagal."_

"Padahal dia ingin menunjukan padamu bahwa penyakitnya bisa sembuh."

"Gadis itu terkadang menangis. Bukan untuk dirinya. Tapi untuk pasien bersurai pirang yang kata Hinata sering terlihat tak bersemangat hidup."

.

Bolehkah aku memukul kepala bebal mereka yang justru semakin membuatku mati? 

Bolehkah?

Dan kemudian bertanya kembali, _"Kapan aku pulang, Tuhan? Apakah nanti bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu? Apakah kami akan kembali?"_

.

Dan tersadar, jika mulai hari ini. Kami tak bakal berjumpa lagi.

Dia tak ada. 

Aku sudah pasti mati. 

Mati. Mati. Mati.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Kureijii

ID : 4120481

Warning : Rate M, Smut

.

**Like a Black Hole **

.

"_Anata_, air panasnya sudah siap."

Kau menoleh dari layar laptop saat suara merdu milik istrimu memanggil dirimu. Kau tinggalkan sejenak pekerjaan yang menumpuk demi menatap pemandangan yang membuat tubuhmu panas saat ini. Pemandangan yang sudah kau lihat selama dua tahun belakangan.

Bibir tipismu membentuk seringai mesum. Memperhatikan istrimu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu memang pekerjaan yang sangat mengasyikkan dan terkadang membuatmu menjadi lapar secara tiba-tiba.

_Well_, kau harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikanmu seorang istri yang sangat cantik dan seksi seperti Hinata, Naruto.

Tapi permasalahannya bukan hanya pada kecantikan dan keseksian Hinata. Istrimu itu memang selalu terlihat menggoda di matamu. Seperti saat ini misalnya, sosok istrimu yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirimu pun terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi ditambah dengan leher putihnya yang siap kau nodai dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

"_Anata_? Air panasnya akan dingin kalau kamu tidak cepat mandi."

Tiba-tiba saja suara merdu dari istrimu kembali mengalun. Kau terkekeh geli begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kau hanya menatap _'lapar'_ pada sosok istrimu yang kini sedang menatapmu dari cermin, bingung.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin mandi, Hinata," ucapmu sambil bangkit dari duduk, berjalan mendekati istrimu yang semakin menunjukkan raut wajat kebingungan dan itu semakin membuatmu ingin memakannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah _Anata_ bilang kalau ingin mandi air panas?"

Kau berhenti tepat di belakang istrimu. Menatap lurus ke dalam kedua mata lavender miliknya yang masih tetap menatapmu bingung. Sungguh, tatapan itulah yang membuatmu dapat hilang kendali. Tatapan polos yang khas dari cintamu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu," sanggahmu sambil membungkukkan badan, menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hinata yang sedikit dingin dengan kedua lengan kekarmu. Kau kecup lehernya dengan lembut, menggoda istrimu yang kini sudah berwajah bak tomat yang sudah masak.

"_A—anata_, aku sudah mandi," rengek istrimu sambil berusaha menghentikan ciuman lembutmu di leher putihnya.

Kau mendengus antara geli dan kesal saat mendengarnya.

'_Jadi kau menolak ketika sudah mandi? Nakal sekali'_, pikirmu sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu pada tubuhnya, membuat istrimu menggeliat tidak nyaman berada di dalam kungkunganmu.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita mandi lagi, sayang," bisikmu tepat di telinga kanannya, membuat gerakan gelisah dari Hinata berhenti. Kau tatap ekspresi wajahya dari cermin. Ingin rasanya kau tertawa saat itu juga. Wajah istrimu kini berubah menjadi sangat merah, antara ingin dan tidak ingin.

_Well,_ malu-malu kucing.

"T—tapi..."

Tuh kan, istrimu itu memang ingin tetapi malu untuk mengatakannya, Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tahu apa yang kamu mau," ucapmu sambil mengecup leher istrimu singkat.

Dengan cepat kau menggendongnya dengan bridal style, membuatnya memekik terkejut karena ulahmu yang tidak sabaran.

"_A—anata_! T—tunggu sebentar! A—aku –AAH!"

Dia memekik terkejut begitu tubuhnya menghantam tempat tidur dengan mulusnya saat kau melemparnya pelan. Sungguh, pekikan menggoda dari istrimu itu malah membuatmu semakin memanas.

"Tunggu apa lagi Hinata, hm?" tanyamu sambil merangkak mendekati tubuh mulus istrimu yang hanya dibalut dengan lingier berwarna hitam, salah satu warna kesukaanmu.

"A—aku belum siap!" jeritnya pelan sambil berusaha menutupi bagian bawah _lingerie_-nya, membuatmu terkekeh geli.

"Kalau begitu biat aku yang persiapkan."

Kau cium dia dengan lembut. Kau pagut bibir mungilnya yang terasa sangat dingin di bibirmu. Kau tahu istrimu itu sedikit gugup, maka dari itu kau berusaha keras untuk membuatnya rileks dan menikmati apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti. Tangan kananmu mulai meraba tubuhnya. Dari bawah naik ke atas, dari atas turun ke bawah. Kau lakukan itu terus-menerus sampai kau mendengar lenguhan tertahan darinya.

Ciumanmu kini mulai merambat ke arah lehernya, membuat bercak kemerahan di sana diiringi desah merdu darinya yang kini sudah mulai rileks dan menerima semua yang kau lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"_A—anata _–uhh..."

Kau menyeringai mendengar suara desahannya saat memanggilmu. Begitu merdu. Begitu menggoda. Dan begitu membakar libidomu.

Kau ciumi seluruh wajahnya sebelum akhirnya kau menatapnya dengan mata birumu. Kau tercekat saat melihat wajah istrimu. Wajah memerah, bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka, dan mata yang menatapmu dengan sayu. Sungguh, istrimu benar-benar sangat menggoda. Bagaikan tiada hari esok, kau kembali mencumbu istrimu. Menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, mencari titik sensitif yang akan membuat istrimu mengeluarkan suara merdunya lagi.

"Hinata..."

Kau melenguh memanggil namanya. Kau tatap kedua matanya yang sedang menatapmu dengan sayu. Kau tersenyum ditengah gerakanmu yang semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat istrimu menjerit nikmat.

Cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Sampai kau dapat mendengar suara deritan tempat tidur karena gerakanmu yang diluar kendali. Kau panas. Istrimu panas. Kalian berdua sama-sama panas. Saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing. Dan kau masih tetap menatapnya dalam-dalam, terkadang diselingin kecupan mesra pada dada dan lehernya. Kau seperti tersedot pada kedua matanya yang menatapmu sayu, menatapmu dengan tatapan menggoda. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu dari matanya yang indah itu, mengingatkanmu pada bulan yang bersinar pada malam hari. Ya, malam hari, seperti saat ini. Mata lavender itu seperti bersinar di dalam kamar yang remang-remang.

"A—AAAH! A—anata! Ah! Ah!"

Kau merengkuh tubuh berkeringat milik istrimu, menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang saat dia menjerit dengan keras, menandakan bahwa dirinya hampir saja klimaks. Kau percepat gerakanmu, membuat deritan tempat tidur dan desahan Hinata semakin memenuhi indera pendengaranmu. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh kalian berdua bergetar dengan hebat. Dia menjerit penuh nikmat dan kau melenguh menahan getar kenikmatan yang sedang melanda dirimu.

Kau tatap istrimu yang kelelahan karena permainanmu yang lain dari biasanya. Kau usap wajahnya lembut, mengecup pipi gembilnya dengan gemas lalu mendaratkan ciuman sayang pada bibir ranumnya.

"Aku cinta kamu, Hinata..." bisikmu dengan mesra, membuat kedua mata istrimu yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka, menatapmu dengan mata lavendernya yang cantik.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Naruto," bisiknya dengan suara serak, membuat hatimu menghangat.

Malam itu, kau merasa menjadi laki-laki yang sangat beruntung. Memiliki istri seperti Hinata yang bagaikan Lubang Hitam di angkasa sana. Menarikmu dengan kuat sampai kau tidak bisa keluar. Menarikmu untuk mencintainya, sampai kau tidak bisa keluar dari gelombang cinta itu.

Hinata... Oh, Hinata...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Kureijii

ID : 4120481

.

**Like a Solar Eclipse **

.

"Aku suka kamu."

.

Kau terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. Matamu yang cantik itu hanya menatap bingung pada sosok yang masih setia tersenyum lembut padamu. Kau menggerakan jarimu gelisah. Gelisah karena senyum lembut miliknya serta tatapan dari mata birunya yang sanggup membuatmu pingsan sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingat bahwa kau sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"A—apa?"

Sosok itu terkekeh sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan yang –baru kau sadari– termasuk pertanyaan bodoh. Ya, kau bodoh Hinata. Sangat bodoh. Bahkan untuk berkata-kata pun saat ini kau tidak bisa.

"Aku suka sama kamu, Hinata. Suka sekali."

Wajahmu tersipu malu begitu mendengarnya mengucapkan namamu dengan nada suara yang sanggup membuat jantungmu berdebar tidak keruan. Kau gugup. Sangat gugup. Sampai rasanya kau akan mengompol saat itu juga.

Tapi sebuah kenyataan yang pahit mendobrak pintu hatimu yang saat itu sedang penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

Kenyataan bahwa Naruto menyukai semua orang.

Dia tidak pernah membedakan orang. Dia suka semua orang. Dia baik pada semua orang. Dia memuji semua orang.

Dan baru saja dia menyatakan kalau dia suka padamu.

Iya, suka padamu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang spesial untuknya. Setidaknya itulah yang kau pikirkan tentangnya.

Sadar akan kenyataan itu, wajahmu tidaklah memerah lagi. Kau sudah sembuh. Walaupun hatimu terasa sesak begitu menyadari kenyataan itu. Tapi karena kau adalah gadis yang berlapangdada, kau resapi baik-baik rasa sesak itu. Kau sama sekali tidak menolaknya, kau menerima rasa itu. Karena kau tahu, rasa itulah yang akan membawamu pada keikhlasan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucapmu dengan senyum tulus. Kau tatap mata birunya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto terdiam memandang wajahmu yang kini terlihat sangat cantik, bersinar di gelapnya malam bersama dengan bintang-bintang. Bahkan kau jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan bintang-bintang di langit.

"J—jadi... kamu juga su—suka aku?"

Kau mengangguk, senyummu masih belum hilang dari wajahmu.

"S—serius?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, membuatmu merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan kau semakin yakin saat melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Naruto. Mata birunya –entah mengapa– sedang menatapmu penuh harap. Kau pun juga bisa melihat siluet kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Hinata. Kau salah, sayang. Kau melakukan kesalahan.

"N—naruto menyukai—ku sebagai teman—kan? Maksudku, seperti kamu menyukai Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan yang lainnya. I—iya kan?"

Perlahan wajah serius Naruto memudar. Wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Menatapmu dengan pandangan datar yang membuatmu semakin tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

"Jadi kamu pikir aku suka sama kamu seperti aku suka sama teman-temaku yang lain?"

Takut-takut kau mengangguk mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun juga kau memang mengartikan kata _'suka'_ dari Naruto sebagai suka terhadap teman, bukan _'suka'_ sebagai laki-laki kepada wanita.

"Kenapa kamu mikir seperti itu?"

Kau terdiam sejenak. Mencari kata-kata yang pas agar Naruto tidak merasa tersinggung. Dan kau pun akhirnya membuka mulut, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan.

"K—karena aku tidak akan percaya kalau kamu su—suka aku sebagai laki-laki kepada wanita. K—kamu sangat berbeda dari aku. J—jadi aku pikir itu tidak m—mungkin," jelasmu sambil memainkan jemarimu dengan gugup.

Hening beberapa saat.

Kau hanya bisa menunduk setelah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau berharap Naruto tidak merasa tersinggung dengan penjelasanmu.

"Kamu benar. Kita memang sangat berbeda."

Tiba-tiba dia kembali berbicara, membuatmu mengangkat kepalamu lagi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat tatapanmu. Lembut sekali.

"Kamu itu seperti malam hari, sedangkan aku seperti siang hari. Kamu ibarat bulan, lembut dan pendiam. Sedangkan aku ibarat matahari, cerewet dan banyak tingkah. Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu jika kita benar-benar bulan dan matahari, kita berbeda."

Hatimu terenyuh. Rasa sesak itu kembali hadir. Dan kau pun nyaris mengeluarkan air mata karena ucapannya.

"Itu yang kau pikirkan, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"A—aku?"

Dia mengangguk mantap lalu berjalan mendekatimu. Kini jarak antara kau dengannya sangatlah dekat. Bahkan kau bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya.

"Ya. Karena aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya lembut. "Kamu memang bulan dan aku matahari. Kita memang berbeda. Tapi kita masih dapat bertemu saat gerhana Matahari."

Kau menatapnya bingung. Bahkan kau yang pintar pun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Dan karena itulah dia terkekeh geli.

"Gerhana Matahari terjadi ketika posisi bulan terletak di antara bumi dan matahari, ingat? Kita bertemu saat itu. Well, gerhana Bulan juga iya sih, tapi kita masih dipisahkan oleh bumi," jelas Naruto sambil terkekeh, merasa geli karena penjelasannya sendiri.

Kau tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya. Entah mengapa, kau merasa senang saat mendengarnya. Sesak di dalam hatimu pun juga menghilang.

"Bulan dan Matahari bertemu hanya saat gerhana matahari, tapi kita tidak. Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari. Itulah yang membedakan kita dengan bulan dan matahari. Kita berbeda tetapi kita tidak salah jika bersama. Jadi buang persepsimu tentang 'Kita berbeda dan kita tidak bisa bersama', Hinata. Karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Raja Matahari yang cerewet ini telah jatuh hati pada Ratu Bulan yang cantik."

Kau tersipu. Matamu terasa perih. Jantungmu berdebar tidak keruan –lagi. Kau hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan senyum senang dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan tangis bahagiamu pecah saat kedua tangan kekarnya menarikmu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Di bawah langit malam, kau akhirnya yakin bahwa kali ini Matahari dan Bulan dapat bersatu. Setiap hari. Karena Matahari dan Bulan adalah kalian, Naruto dan Hinata.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Kureijii

ID : 4120481

Warn : OC

.

Like A Space

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Kau duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di balkon rumahmu. Langit sangat cerah saat itu, membuatmu dapat melihat dengan jelas indahnya bintang-bintang yang ada di sana. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang kelima untuk putra dan putrimu. Dan kau sangat bahagia seharian ini.

Ya. Kau dan Hinata telah diberi dua sosok malaikat kecil yang sama.

Mereka kembar identik. Nyaris tidak ada yang membedakan mereka. Dari segi wajah, keduanya memang terlihat sama, tapi segi warna mata, mereka sangatlah berbeda. Sora –putramu, memiliki mata istrimu, berwarna lavender dengan tatapan lembut yang juga hampir sama, sedangkan Hoshi –putrimu, memiliki mata yang sama persis denganmu, biru laut yang menenangkan.

Kau bahagia. Sangat. Karena dengan kehadiran mereka berdua, kau dapat merasakan betapa indahnya keluarga yang kau ciptakan. Betapa senangnya saat di pagi hari kau mendengar canda dan tawa dari kedua malaikat kecilmu. Betapa senangnya saat kau melihat kedua malaikat kecilmu itu sedang bercengkrama dengan bidadari surgamu. Kau sangat, sangat, sangat senang.

Kau menghela napas panjang. Rasa senang yang berkumpul di dalam hatimu sepertinya hampir saja meledak dan membuatmu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja kau tidak ingat bahwa malam sudah larut.

"Anata? Sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Kau tersentak saat suara lembut itu terdengar dari belakangmu, membuatmu menoleh dan mendapati sosok istrimu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan yang memandangmu bingung. Kau tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah," ucapmu lembut yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

Kau segera merengkuh tubuh mungilnya yang masih dibalut oleh baju pesta ulang tahun. Kau sandarkan kepalamu pada pundak kecilnya, membuat istrimu itu sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Kau menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu ada apa? Anata seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," tanya Hinata lagi, membuatmu melebarkan senyuman lalu menegakkan tubuhmu.

Kau tatap wajah cantik istrimu yang kini sedang menatapmu dengan alis mengerut bingung. Kau jelajahi wajahnya dengan mata birumu. Lagi, kau tersenyum padanya, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang kalau aku dan kau seperti Matahari dan Bulan?"

Istrimu mengangguk ragu. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung, bahkan kini jauh lebih bingung.

"Aku merasa kalau keluarga kita ini seperti angkasa, Hinata."

Kening istrimu mengerut lebih dalam, "Angkasa?"

Kau mengangguk mantap sebelum akhirnya kau menengadah, menatap langait gelap yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Keluarga kita ini seperti angkasa, Hinata. Awalnya memang hanya ada Matahari dan Bulan saja di sini, tapi sekarang ada dua bintang yang istimewa di keluarga ini. Dan di masa yang akan datang, akan muncul bintang-bintang istimewa yang lainnya," ucapmu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dan heran dari istrimu.

"Bintang?"

Kau tatap istrimu dengan pandangan jenaka.

"Sora dan Hoshi. Mereka adalah bintang yang istimewa di keluarga kita."

Hinata tersenyum lembut padamu, menatap kedua matamu dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya memeluknmu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Sampai kau dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Tidak hanya mereka berdua yang istimewa, Anata. Kau juga sama seperti mereka. Matahari yang istimewa. Matahari yang selalu menyinari keluarga ini dengan sinar hangatnya," ucapnya sambil menatapmu sayang, memberikan senyum paling cantik yang pernah kau lihat lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada bibirmu.

Kau balas kecupannya tak kalah lembut. Kau pagut bibir mungil itu dengan sayang. Tangan kananmu mulai nakal, meraba tubuh istrimu yang mulai mengeluarkan erangan. Tepat saat kau akan mengecup lehernya, dua malaikatmu datang dengan berisiknya, berlarian ke arahmu dengan tawa gembira.

"Ayah sedang ngapain hayoo~ pasti godain Ibu deh," celetuk Hoshi usil, membuat wajah istrimu sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau Ayah godain Ibu, hm?" tantangmu dengan senyum yang tak kalah jahilnya dengan putrimu.

Hoshi terkikik geli.

"Soalnya Sora juga mau digodain sama Ayah!" ucap Hoshi sambil menunjuk Sora yang kini menatapnya galak.

"Bohong! Hoshi yang mau, Yah! Hoshi yang mau!"

Kau tertawa mendengar keributan kecil di antara kedua malaikatmu. Tanpa memperdulikan keributan dari mereka, dengan cepat kau bawa kedua malaikatmu dalam pelukan hangat, membuat keributan kecil itu terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua yang Ayah goda, hm? Adil kan?"

Lalu tawa riang terdengar saat kau dengan sayangnya menciumi wajah kedua malaikatmu. Sesekali kau menerima sebuah pukulan kecil dari Hoshi yang malu karena ulahmu.

Kau bahagia, Naruto.

Sangat.

Kenapa?

Karena kau mempunyai angkasa sendiri. Angkasa yang jauh lebih indah dari angkasa yang selalu kau sukai. Lihat! Bahkan kau memiliki dua bintang istimewa yang membuat hidupmu dan Ratu Bulan semakin terasa indah. Saling melengkapi dan saling menyayangi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tsuzuku~ _

.

Haaah~ akuilah bahwa _chapter_ ini seperti _roller-coaster_. Yang awalnya drabble itu sweet hurt/comfort, kemudian tragedi dramatis, dilanjutkan kejutan dengan _death-chara_, lalu rate M,_ fluff, the last is happy ending! Yatta nee?_ :D

Nah, jangan puas dulu~ masih banyak _drabbles_ yang masih akan tetap membuat kalian seperti menaiki _roller-coaster_. ;)

Silakan RnR _chapter_ ini terlebih dahulu sebelum klik "_next_", ya.

Jangan lupa—tepat satu bulan lagi kita menyongsong NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan cek profil akun NaruHina Annual Events.

.

_Keep stay cool and keep reading~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Guys!

Terima kasih untuk yang telah RnR, fave, ataupun follow. Drabbles di chapter 3 pace setiap drabble berbeda-beda dan naik-turun seperti Roller Coaster. Gimana dengan chapter ini, yaaa? Kejutan apa yang menunggu kalian? :D

_Keep stay cool and support NaruHina!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own Naruto. We did not taking any commercial advantage from making this fanfiction. **

**Cover belongs to Azro Azizah Rossi**

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_We proudly presents to you_

…

**GALAXY OF NARUHINA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Asuna Riisuka

ID : 2672947

Warning : K+, AU, cliché

.

**My Star**

.

Apa yang terlintas di benakmu saat kau melihat bintang?

Pasti hanyalah bagian dari alam semesta yang jika terlihat dari jauh hanyalah sebuah titik yang bersinar atau mungkin benda langit yang mengeluarkan cahaya.

Pikiran gadis itu kembali pada masa-masa dia masih menjadi siswa menengah atas. Saat-saat dimana sifat dewasa manusia mungkin sudah terlihat dan saat-saat inilah yang mungkin kebanyakan orang rasakan adalah cinta.

_Pluk _

"Aduh..." rintih gadis yang memiliki rambut kuning dengan kunciran _pony tail_ saat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Dengan refleks, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan melihat dua temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya, termasuk pelaku yang memukul kepalanya tadi.

"Huh, kau mengganggu khayalan pagiku," keluh Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"M-memangnya Ino-_chan_ mengkhayal apa?" tanya gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata.

Dengan senyum mengembang Ino akan menjelaskan. "Seperti tidak tahu Ino saja, Hinata. Pasti mereka mampir ke kepala Ino," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada bukunya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yak, seharusnya aku yang menjawabnya pada Hinata, Sakura!" bentak Ino kesal.

Pluk

"Hush ... kalian bisa diam? Ini perpustakaan," kata seorang tugas penjaga perpustakaan yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar mereka dan menghadiahi mereka pukulan di kepala.

"M-maaf," ujar Ino dan Sakura bersama sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

Setelah penjaga tersebut pergi, Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan tajam. Sedangkan Hinata, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan teman-temannya setelah izin dengan kedua temannya untuk mencari buku lain.

Dan di sinilah dia. Bagian terpojok dari ruangan berpustakaan. Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku yang bertuliskan astromoni. Setelah menemukannya, Hinata membuka buku itu sembari berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang tersedia di dekat rak tersebut tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di dekat tempatnya sekarang.

Mendengar suara bangku bergeser, orang yang sedang tidur itu segera bangun. Kepala yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna kuning mulai terangkat dari meja. Dan juga kedua mata yang tadi tertutup kini menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna safir yang indah dan memukau. "Hei, kau mengganggu tidurku," kata orang berambut pirang tadi.

Terkejut, Hinata memutar kepalanya dan melihat orang tersebut.

_DEG!_

Mata ametis Hinata terbuka lebar dan tak lupa juga pipi putihnya yang semakin memanas. "N-namikae-_san_," gumam Hinata begitu menyadari orang yang bicara padanya tadi. Dengan cepat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut indigonya menutupi wajahnya dari kedua sisi. "M-maaf mengganggu t-tidurmu," ujar Hinata pelan dengan kepala yang masih teretunduk.

Melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepala membuat orang yang bernama Namikaze ini bersalah. "H-hei, tidak apa-apa. Justru karena kau aku jadi bangun, aku berterima kasih padamu," kata Namikae ini. Melihat tidak ada respon, Namikaze ini kembali angkat bicara. "Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, " ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata. H-Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Melihat tak ada uluran tangan yang akan menyambut tangannya, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya. Dan suasana hening pun tercipta. Hinata merasa malu, senang dan bingung. Kenapa tidak? Saat ini, orang yang termasuk dalam khayalan Ino ada di dekatnya. Ya, Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang termasuk populer di sekolahnya dan juga termasuk orang yang disukainya.

Tak ingin suasana hening seperti ini, Naruto angkat bicara. "Hei, kau baca buku apa?" Sial, pertanyaan yang mainstreem sekali, Naruto.

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bukunya. "Bintang, tata surya," jawab Hinata sedikit gagap.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai astronomi. Aku sering melihatmu di rak bagian astronomi," ujar Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, pipi Hinata kembali menghangat. _'Naruto-_kun_ memperhatikanku?'_

"Kau suka bintang?" tanya Naruto lagi yang sekarang sudah berpindah duduk disebelah Hinata.

'_Aku mohon, jangan pingsan!'_ "Y-ya begitulah," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka bintang," kata Naruto.

Dan perkataannya mampu membuat Hinata kaget dan melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memanas melihat sepasang mata ametis teduh memandang ke arahnya ditambah lagi wajah Hinata yang manis.

"K-kenapa tidak suka bintang?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Karena baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang tidak suka bintang.

"Hm, bintang itu jika terlalu terang dapat meledak dan menciptakan _black hole_," jelas Naruto dengan pandangannya tertuju ke arah luar jendela yang ada di hadapannya.

Muka Hinata menjadi sedikit kesal, "Kenapa memangnya? Jika bintang yang terlalu terang meledak dan menjadi _black hole_,tetapi debu serta gas yang tercipta karena ledakan tersebut bisa kembali membuat bintang baru," jelas Hinata. Jika menyangkut masalah astronomi, Hinata memang penggemarnya.

Naruto kembali melihat Hinata dan tersenyum, "Aku tahu, nona. Kau pikir aku selama ini meninggalkan pelajaran astronomiku?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersipu. "Kau, bintang apa yang kau suka?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil kembali melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Bintang yang kusuka adalah bintang yang disukai banyak orang di sekolah ini," jawab Hinata.

"Eh, bintang apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dan dengan penasaran, Naruto mengambil buku Hinata dan mencari bintang tersebut. Bintang apa yang sampai-sampai banyak orang menyukainya.

"Bintang yang bersinar sangat terang. Tapi karena terlalu terang, aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya," jelas Hinata lagi sambil memandang wajah serius Naruto yang masih membuka lembaran bukunya.

"Apa bintang itu tidak meledak jika terlalu terang? Dimana bintang itu? Ada di halaman berapa? Aku tak menemukannya," keluh Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, pertanyaan Naruto terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya di buku manapun. Karena bintang ini sangat langka," ujar Hinata.

_Teeet!_

Suara bel berbunyi dan membuat Naruto menghentikan pencariannya. Hinata dengan santai mengambil bukunya yang tadi diambil Naruto dan memeluknya. "A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Naruto-_kun_," pamit Hinata dengan sedikit memberi salam dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto melihat kepergian gadis itu dan mulai terenyum kecil. "Bintang yang bersinar cantik. Ah, aku beruntung melihat dengan dekat pagi ini."

.

_The very next day …. _

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang membebani kepalanya dan juga merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Hinata yang mengetahui bau dari pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau melihat bintang lagi?" ujar pelaku tersebut.

"Hmm.."

"Kau tidak puas sudah punya bintang tampan sepertiku, eh?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Hinata sembari mengecup tangan Hinata yang dipegangnya.

"Aku sangat puas, bintangku bersinar tiap saat. Pagi dan malam," kata Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang melihantnya ikut tersenyum. Dan mereka berpelukkan dengan hamparan bintang yang mungkin iri melihat mereka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Penname: Waffle Dewey  
ID: 5543419

.

**Natsuhiboshi  
**

. 

Suara kesibukan-kesibukan itu terus bergema melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Sekumpulan siswa dan siswi terfokus pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pertengahan musim panas dan sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Konoha Private Highschool untuk mengadakan sebuah festival kembang api. Hal ini jelas membuat para anggota OSIS harus bekerja ekstra hingga sore seperti sekarang.

"Semuanya, karena pengumpulan bahan-bahan tinggal sedikit lagi, mulai dari sini aku akan meneruskannya sendiri. Kalian semua boleh pulang lebih dulu," kata pria berambut pirang itu dengan semangat.

"Baik, Ketua." 

"Kami serahkan padamu, Ketua." 

Seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua memegang pundaknya sebelum pergi, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto." 

Setelah semua anggota OSIS pergi, kini hanya tersisa Naruto seorang diri di ruangan itu. Pria itu mengangkat kardus berisi hiasan-hiasan menuju sudut bagian pernak-pernik. Ia memasukkan peralatan-peralatan seperti gunting, lem, selotip, staples, dan lainnya ke dalam salah satu kardus kosong. Lalu setelah selesai memindahkan beberapa kotak-kotak tersebut ke atas meja, ia pun mengambil sapu dan membersihkan sampah-sampah kecil di seluruh ruangan. 

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya dari pintu keluar kelas. Gadis itu hanya berdiri disana mematung melihat Naruto bekerja, seorang pria yang sudah lama ia suka. Kakinya pun bergerak melangkah ingin masuk namun karena terlampau gugup ia malah terpeleset dan- 

_JDAKK  
_

—gadis itu pun terjatuh. 

Gadis berambut lavender itu bangun dengan wajah merah menahan malu karena ketahuan mengawasi sang pria, meski begitu tak ada respon dari Naruto sendiri. Pria itu masih sibuk membersihkan lantai sambil menyeka sedikit keringatnya. 

"Kau belum pulang, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya setelah cukup lama Hinata berdiri memandanginya. 

"_E-eto_, a-aku ingin membantu anda, s-senpai. I-Izinkan aku, kumohon!" Hinata membungkuk dan membuat Naruto tertawa. 

"Yah, kalau kau tidak masalah bila sampai pulang agak larut, silahkan saja—ttebayo," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Mereka bersama-sama membersihkan kelas dan mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk festival berdasarkan kategorinya. Itu semua dilakukan untuk mempermudah panitia memilah-milih bahan dalam mendekorasi panggung utama juga halaman sekolah nantinya. Mereka berdua harus teliti dalam membedakan poster hiasan juga poster main event, begitupula dengan kesabaran dalam memilih manik-manik yang sempat berhamburan di lantai. Kerja keras mereka pun berakhir kala hari sudah menjelang malam. 

"Apa sebaiknya aku hidupkan saja lampunya?" tanya Naruto. 

"E-Entahlah." Hinata baru menyadari kalau ternyata mereka bekerja hanya dengan penerangan cahaya bulan. 

"Mungkin tidak, aku rasa juga tanggung karena sebentar lagi 'kan kita pulang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. 

Hinata hanya melamun melihat wajah Naruto dan akhirnya ia pun memberanikan bertanya, "_Ne_— Naruto-_senpai_, kenapa kamu sedari tadi selalu tersenyum?" 

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mungkin karena aku senang kau ada di sini."

Spontan saja jutaan volt seolah menyengat sekujur tubuh gadis itu sampai-sampai kini ia mati rasa.

Apakah benar pria itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia suka saat dirinya berada di dekatnya? Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar, pria itu memang mengatakan hal serupa, tapi mungkin ia memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda. 

"Ke-Kenapa ka-kamu merasa s-seperti itu, _Se-senpai_?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.  
"Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu mengerti—_ttebayo_." Naruto duduk di jendela memandangi bulan dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku hanya senang, aku tidak sendirian." 

Hinata menunduk mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Naruto merasa sendirian. Padahal Naruto adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang selalu dikerubungi banyak orang. Entahlah tapi apapun itu ia ingin sekali menghibur Naruto. 

"Hinata, apa kau suka bintang?" tanya Naruto. 

"Tentu. Memangnya kenapa, _Senpai_?" 

"Kemari!" 

Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto perlahan dan ikut memandangi langit di luar jendela. Matanya tertuju pada banyak hamparan bintang tetapi ia melihat ada satu bintang di kegelaan yang sangat mencolok, berbeda dengan bintang lainnya bintang itu berwarna merah berpijar. Matanya memandang kagum bintang itu tapi melihat bintang itu ia mulai menyadari satu hal. 

"Indah tapi dia sendirian di kegelapan," kata Hinata spontan sambil terus memandangi bintang merah itu.

"Itu bintang musim panas, _Natsuhiboshi_. Bintang indah yang kesepian," balas Naruto datar, tak terlihat sedikitpun pria itu mengagumi bintang itu. 

"Tapi langit begitu luas, mungkin suatu saat nanti akan muncul bintang lainnya di tempat yang dekat dengannya," ucap Hinata mencoba menghibur tapi ia menunduk setelah sadar bahwa ia baru saja mencoba berbohong dengan mengatakan hal bodoh. 

"Sendiri itu menyakitkan." Hinata menunduk setelah bisa memahami Naruto. Ternyata selama ini Naruto tidak sendirian karena ia adalah ketua OSIS, jika sinarnya seperti sinar bintang lain ia pasti sangat kesepian. 

"Hahahaha, ya ampun kau nyaris saja membuatku menangis." 

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Naruto, kenapa pria itu malah tertawa senang di depannya? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang lucu ataukah dia baru saja melakukan satu hal yang memalukan? Suhu wajah Hinata naik dua sampai tiga derajat selsius hingga warnah wajahnya pun berubah menjadi matang. 

"Pantas saja_ Natsuhiboshi_ terlihat senang. Satu bintang baru saja muncul menemaninya," kata Naruto dengan senyuman tiga jari khasnya. 

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa Naruto baru saja membuka hati untuknya, kali ini ia yakin kalau Naruto ingin ia ada di sampingnya. Saat itu genggaman tangan Naruto yang menemaninya sepanjang perjalanannya pulang merupakan hal terindah yang sedang tak bisa wajah gadis itu ekspresikan, Naruto benar-benar menggenggam erat tangannya hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. 

Di malam yang sama satu bintang kecil muncul di dekat _Natsuhiboshi_ dan keduanya pun bersinar di kegelapan langit. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Nimarmine

ID : 2718232

.

**Oh, Be a Fine Girl, Kiss Me!**

.

Dia tidak sepanas bintang _Zeta Puppis,_ yang selalu memancarkan spektrum birunya di antara kerlipan lucu permadani hitam. Tidak seperti bintang ini, dia sulit ditemukan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terjangkau.

"Naruto-_kun_, menurutmu bintang dengan warna apa yang paling terang?"

Naruto menghentikan sementara kegiatan main _game_ dengan tokoh utama burung—yang entah kenapa lagi digemari sekarang—untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Bintang yang paling terang, _ya_?" Naruto tampak berpikir, "Kamu." Jawabnya. Tidak lupa dengan senyum jahil di wajah berkumis tipisnya.

Hinata memberengut walaupun semburat merah muda manis itu tidak bisa disembunyikan di pipi putihnya. "Aku nanyanya serius, Naruto-_kun_. Lagian aku _kan_ nanya warnanya."

"Ini juga serius, Hinata-_chan_." Tidak mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya, Naruto menambahkan. "Bintang yang paling terang itu warnanya biru, walaupun sebenarnya lebih memancarkan gelombang ungu dan ultraungu, makanya bintang ini yang paling terang, panas, dan mudah ditemukan."

Naruto tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hinata juga sudah tahu jawabannya. Entah apa yang membuat pemenang _olimpiade_ Geografi antar sekolah itu bertanya padanya. Mengetes bahwa pacar tampannya ini tidak bodoh-bodoh _amat_, mungkin.

"Nah, itu tahu." Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Tapi…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagiku bintang yang paling terang itu berwarna _amethyst_."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Emang ada?"

"Ada, tapi cuma satu." Naruto memandang tepat di mata indah Hinata. "Bintang itu berada di permata milik seorang gadis yang paling kucintai."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Hinata baru mengerti dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Go-gombal!"

…

Cintanya tidak seperti bintang _Spica_ yang berumur pendek, bukan juga seperti _Vega_ yang terlihat paling kuat. Tetapi cintanya seperti _Matahari_, tidak hanya terlihat, tetapi memang terasa kuat adanya. Cintanya murni dan nyata.

"Hinata-_chan_, kapan kamu akan berhenti mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya, Hinata menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak kuketahui akan seperti apa di masa depan nanti. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu dan selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto terpana. Dia berjanji setelah ini dia akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk seindah Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." ujarnya tulus. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi kamu sarapan es batu ya?"

"Ha?"

"Kamu telah membuat hatiku sejuk."

…

Dia sehangat bintang _Aldebaran_. Keinginan untuk memilikinya semakin besar. Kehadirannya yang seperti bintang _Antares_ tidak membuatnya bosan, walaupun bertemu setiap saat.

"Katakan jika kamu belum siap." Sambil menutupi kegugupannya, Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil ke tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Buka saja."

Semakin kertas yang menutupi kotak itu dibuka, semakin gencar detak jantungnya berirama. Dan saat kotak itu sepenuhnya terbuka, Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang benda itu. "I-ini…"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. "Mungkin aku masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi…."

Hinata terharu. Dari kalimat sederhana Naruto barusan, dia sudah bisa mengira apa kelanjutannya.

"Jadilah bagian dari hidupku selamanya, Hinata. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika kamu belum siap."

Hinata menangis bahagia. Mana mungkin dia belum siap, sementara ini adalah mimpinya sejak pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada pria blonde itu.

Hinata segera memeluk Naruto. "Aku siap, Naruto-_kun_."

…

Kerlipan cinta saling beradu di keindahan malam yang semu. Tanpanya, kesyahduan panorama rutin alam itu terasa hampa. Tetap indah, tapi akan lebih indah jika bersanding setia.

Dan dia adalah bintang terindah dalam hidupnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Gyuururu-kun  
ID : 4343279  
Warn: Bittersweet Story 

.

**Our Last Sunset**

.

Lagi-lagi kau terdiam. Entah kenapa kau tak pernah menikmati hal ini, meski kau sendiri tahu ini adalah tahun terakhir kita, meski kau tahu kita tak akan bisa bersama seperti sekarang—bertatap muka satu sama lain. Kita akan terpisah menuju jenjang pendidikan yang kita tuju masing-masing. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan namun aku menahannya, melihat _mood_ yang kau punya tak menentu, aku menahannya. 

"_Etto_—m-mau pulang bersama?" ajakku dan kau hanya mengangguk. 

Kau menarik sepedamu dari tempat parkir lalu menggiringnya bersamaku keluar sekolah. Kita pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan sekolah. Seolah terpaksa, kau sengaja tidak menaikinya hanya untuk berjalan bersamaku, menemaniku pulang seperti biasa.

Ingin aku meminta maaf karena harus berakhir seperti ini. Andai saja kau berpikir bahwa aku sekarang sangat menghargai setiap waktu yang akan kita lalui karena waktu kita kian habis. Akan datang saat dimana kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing, dimana hubungan kita berdua akan semakin sulit. Apa kau memikirkannya? 

"_N-Ne_, ke-kenapa kamu hanya diam, N-Naruto-_kun_?" ucapku yang membuka pembicaraan. 

"_Gomen ne_, aku hanya sedang bingung mau mengatakan apa," jawabmu pelan dan aku hanya menghela nafas kecil.

Tak adakah topik pembahasan yang bisa kita diskusikan selama perjalan singkat ini? Ini benar-benar sikapmu yang membuatku kesal. Aku ingin kau berpikir sedikit serius tentang hubungan kita, namun kau malah membekukan ekspresimu seolah menghindari segalanya. Senyumanmu, canda, dan tawa khasmu tiba-tiba menghilang saat berada di dekatku. 

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Jika kamu bisa memilih satu benda langit, mana yang kamu pilih untuk menggambarkan kita?" tanyamu pelan padaku, alisku terangkat mendengarnya—yah, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kita bicarakan meskipun itu sedikit aneh. 

"Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya. Kalau kamu?" tanyaku balik. 

"Mungkin hyperion dan phoebe," jawabmu singkat. 

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. 

"Aku hanya terpikir itu. Hubungan kita bagian dari satu hal yang indah seperti hyperion dan phoebe yang merupakan bagian dari Saturnus," ucapmu namun aku hanya terdiam mendengarmu. 

Apa yang sekarang tengah kau coba bicarakan, aku tak memahami isi di dalamnya. Apa kau mencoba lari lagi? Kau mencoba lari dari kenyataan dengan apa yang kita tengah alami sekarang? Menurutmu dengan beberapa penggalan kata seperti itu bisa mengubah apa yang telah lama aku rasakan, apa yang aku rasakan terhadap apa yang sedang kita jalani. 

Aku berhenti sejenak dan kau pun ikut terhenti. Kutatap iris blue sapphire milikmu dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya aku menatap langit, awan sore yang begitu kolosal. Aku rasa apa yang menggambarkan kita bisa kuungkapkan lewat apa yang kau tengah coba bahas sekarang. Tak banyak yang bisa kukatakan dan tak banyak waktu yang bisa kumanfaatkan—untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. 

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti yang kau pikirkan. Karena satu-satunya yang pantas menggambarkan kita sekarang hanyalah meteor dan komet," ucapku lembut dan datar. 

"K-Kenapa?" tanyamu dan kau pun melanjutkan menggiring sepedamu. 

Aku tak mengerti, sekarang setelah aku ingin mengatakan apa itu, mengungkapkan perasaan sedih itu, ekspresi wajahku terkunci namun hatiku menjerit. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahaminya? 

"Meteor jatuh ke bumi dan membawa kehancuran. Manusia memandang takut meteor dan memberikan satu pandangan bahwa kekuatannya yang besar hanya membawa kehancuran. Berbeda dengan komet, manusia memandang kagum bahkan menantikan kedatangannya, melihat keindahannya yang melintasi belahan dunia merupakan pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidup. Itu adalah perbedaan kita," ucapku lalu kau pun terdiam membisu. 

"Meteor selalu sendirian dan untuk sesaat mungkin ia terbius keindahan sang komet," ucapku lagi. 

Kau yang selalu aktif di setiap organisasi sekolah dan pandai bersosialisasi dengan siapapun seolah tidak sebanding denganku yang kutu buku seperti ini—orang yang menghindar dari pergaulan. Setidaknya itu yang ingin aku gambarkan saat kau dikelilingi teman-teman yang menyayangimu sementara aku hanya sendiri. 

Dan kau hanya membisu, menggigit bibir bawahmu, lalu tersenyum tanpa memandangku, "Bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak bisa bersatu, karena sedari awal mereka hanya dipertemukan dalam waktu singkat atau memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." 

"Mungkin begitu. Harusnya komet tidak memberi harapan pada meteor jika pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkannya," balasku dan kau pun terhenti. 

Tepat di depanku, rambut pirangmu tertiup angin nan sejuk, dan rangkaian kata-kata pun terurai darimu. "_Gomen_, Hinata-_chan_. Aku belum siap, mungkin memang benar perasaan sesaat itu hanya semu."

"Aku mengerti. Jika itu keputusanmu aku akan menerimanya, tapi selalu ada tempat kembali untukmu disisiku," ucapku pelan dengan satu senyuman menyambut suara beratmu yang tadi tertahan. 

Entah mengapa harusnya aku bersedih akan hal ini. Tetapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa rasanya lega setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. 

Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku tetap akan menunggumu, saat kelak kau bisa menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Chess Sakura

id: 4818926 Warning : AU,OOC

.

**Oh, Alien!**

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan takut, mencari-cari sesosok makhluk yang sangat menyeramkan. Setiap langkah dia usahakan tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Hinata sangat tidak mau _'makhluk itu'_ mengetahui keberadaannya.

_Srak_

_Srak_

_Tap_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan yang sangat gelap. Hinata terus melihat ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan was-was. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

_Srak_

_Srak_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Detak jantungnya mulai mencepat saat melihat sosok yang perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar dari tempat gelap tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat Hinata melangkah mundur kebelakang.

_Srak _

_Tap _

_Tap_

Langkah kaki itu begitu jelas terdengar. Hinata menelan ludahnya perasaan takut terus menguasainya.

_Kreekkk_

Sebuah tangan berwarna hijau gelap terlihat menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut dan kemudian sebuah kaki melangkah dari kegelapan itu.

"Akh." Hinata menoleh kebelakang saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok, dia terpojok.

_Kreeekkk..._

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

Pertama satu tangan yang terlihat dan sekarang Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua tangan hijau yang mengarah kearahnya seakan ingin menangkap dirinya. Perlahan-lahan kaki-kaki itu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan dan menampilkan sebagian tubuh 'makhluk itu' yang seluruhnya berwarna hijau gelap. Hinata membeku di tempat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ja-jangan tangkap a-aku," lirih Hinata yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Sosok makhluk itu terus berjalan mendekati Hinata dan membuat Hinata semakin takut melihat sosok _'makhluk'_ yang sudah seutuhnya terlihat. Tubuhnya berwarna Hijau gelap, tangannya terlihat sangat panjang, telapak kakinya begitu besar dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang, kepalanya besar dengan bola mata yang besar dan hidung yang menjorok kedalam.

"Aku akan menangkapmu. Arrggghh!" ucap makhluk tersebut dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa, _Nii-san_, tolong!" Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Hinata segera berlari menjauh dari makhluk tersebut, berlari mencari pertolongan.

"Arrgghh! Kamu tidak bisa lari, aku akan menangkapmu!" Makluk itu berlari mengejar Hinata dengan kedua tagan yang terulur.

"Tidak, _Nii-san_!" teriak Hinata.

"Kemarilah!"

"Ti-tidak akan, _Nii-san_, tolong aku!"

"Kau akanku dapatkan dan akan kubawa ke planetku, Gadis Manis."

"Pergilah! A-aku tidak mau ikut dengan mu"

"Tolong, _Nii-san_!"

Jarak Hinata dan Alien tersebut hanya beberapa senti dan tangan alien tersebut terulur untuk menyentuh Hinata.

_5cm…_

_4cm…_

_2cm…_

_Dan…_

_Bruuuk…_

"Arghh … i-itai…" Hinata menghentikan larinya dan melihat kearah belakang

"Hinata-_chan_, apakan ini Alien yang ingin membawamu?" tanya Neji yang melihat ke arah seorang anak

kecil beriris safir yang memakai kontum Alien.

"Ne-Neji _Nii-san_! Lepaskan Naru! Sa-sakit, tahu," rengek Naruto yang kontum aliennya diinjak oleh Neji dan mengakibatkan dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berlari ke arah kakaknya dan Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Ne-Neji _Nii-san_, le-lepaskan Naruto-_kun_ … kasihan…" pinta Hinata dengan wajah khawatir di wajahnya.

"Kamu yang bilang tadi minta _Nii-san_ tolongi, kenapa kamu malah minta melepaskan alien yang mengejarmu ini?" Neji kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kostumnya yang diinjak olehnya.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi, kan, tadi kami hanya bermain Neji Nii-san," ucap Hinata membela sanbil memasang wajah memelas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Haaah~" Akhirnya Neji melepaskan injakannya pada kostum Naruto dan membuat Naruto menggelinding kebelakang karena tidak siap.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_, aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan kuat!" ucap Naruto dengan pose seperti superman membuat Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

Neji menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua anak yang berumur delapan tahun, lima tahun di bawahnya. Neji berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang tengah menertawakan Naruto.

"Haah, kalian berdua benar-benar sangat berisik saat bermain alien-alienan itu. Lain kali aku tidak akan membantu Hinata-_chan_, bila sedang di kejar dengan alien payah ini," ucap Neji dengan tangan mengusap kepala pirang Naruto dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Neji _Nii-san_ sangat menyebalkan, masa aku di bilang Alien yang payah," gerutu Naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Maafkan Neji _Nii-san_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata dengan ekpresi sedih.

"Eh, eh, eh! Su-sudah, Hinata-_chan_, aku ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto yang gelagapan melihat Hinata memasang wajah sedih seperti tadi.

"Be-benar?"

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_ bisa melihatnya kan," Naruto segera berdiri dan memperlihatkan jika tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Hinata tersenyum melihat itu dan tanpa sadar rona merah menghiasi wajah Naruto saat melihat senyuman manis Hinata.

'_Hinata-chan … kawaiii!'_ batinnya.

"Uhm, se-sepertinya bermain alien-alienan tidak seru lagi, bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan yang baru?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melihat ke arah lain dengan pose seperti orang berpikir. Mata safirnya menerawang ke setiap sudut ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dan kemudian tertuju kesebuah gambar pesawat luar angkasa.

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain pesawat luar angkasa pemburu Alien?" usul Naruto dengan sorot mata bersemangat.

"Se-sepertinya seru, Naruto-_kun_. La-lau siapa yang menjadi Aliennya?" tanya Hinata. Senyuman penuh arti merekah di wajah Naruto

"Yang Jadi aliennya—" Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dan kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

Neji sedang berjalan ketika sepasang anak manis menyergapnya. "Oh, alieeeen!"

"Heeei! Kenapa jadi aku yang aliennya?!" protes Neji yang berupaya menahan tawa.

Kedua anak kecil itu memulai permainan barunya, dan Neji si alien yang paling menderita karena diburu oleh Naruto dan Hinata, beratapkan taburan bintang di langit.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tsuzuku~_

.

Tentunya, setelah membaca chapter ini, sungguh temanya berkenaan dengan tata surya dan seisinya, ya? Seperti kita diajak pelesir dengan pesawat luar angkasa melompat dari galaksi satu ke galaksi lainnya, dan dimanapun berada, selalu ada NaruHina. Indahnyaaa~

Oh ya, perjalanan antariksa NaruHina pembaca sekalian belum selesai. Kalian sudah memulai perjalanan dari Andromeda, diikuti jajaran indah bintang-bintang (drabbles) beraneka kilaunya. Sebentar lagi akan tiba di Bimasakti. Jadiii—

Silakan RnR _chapter_ ini terlebih dahulu sebelum klik "_next_", ya.

.

Jangan lupa—tepat satu bulan lagi kita menyongsong NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan cek profil akun NaruHina Annual Events.

.

_Keep stay cool and keep reading~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Guys!

Terima kasih untuk yang telah RnR, fave, ataupun follow. Gimana drabbles di chapter 4? Seperti menjelajah galaksi NaruHina, ya? Ah, perjalanan kita hampir berakhir. Sudah tiba kita di Bimasakti.

_Keep stay cool and support NaruHina!_

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own Naruto. We did not taking any commercial advantage from making this fanfiction. **

**Cover belongs to Azro Azizah Rossi**

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_We proudly presents to you_

…

**GALAXY OF NARUHINA**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Light of Leviathan

ID : 1884744

Warning : Alternate Universe, twisted

.

**Shooting Star**

.

Pada hingar-bingar dunia, Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum ceria.

"Bersama tim antariksa aliansi rahasia ini, akan kami buktikan bahwa manusia bisa mendarat di bulan hanya rekayasa Amerika dan NASA," janjinya teguh.

Hinata Hyuga, sahabatnya, dinaungi secarik cahaya matahari—sebabkan kulit hampir melepuh, menahan bulir air yang menyelami pelupuk mata agar tidak jatuh. Enggan merelakan keberangkatan Naruto, namun ia mengangguk patuh.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Naruto-_kun_." Sepasang mata tanpa pupil menatap Naruto ragu. "Ka-kau … akan segera kembali, 'kan?"

Naruto terkekeh. Sampai dilihatnya bulir bening meluruh dari manik bulan yang tiap purnama Naruto pandangi dengan mengerlingi Hinata. Perlahan dipeluknya Hinata. Menghirup wangi yang menyisipkan damai dalam sanubari.

"Aku pasti kembali. Jangan menangis, Hinata!" katanya, tangannya membelai surai indigo teruntai. "Kau tidak malu dilihat semua orang?" candanya.

Hinata tahu Naruto selalu memeluknya kasual –hangat tak bermaksud sensual.

Naruto adalah sahabat yang Hinata membenam cinta untuknya dan dibiarkan terpendam. Ketakutannya akan keberangkatan Naruto teredam. Ia tidak mau membuat misi Naruto dan timnya gagal lalu semua asa kebenaran akan padam.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Disekanya airmata. "Semoga sukses."

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata, lalu mengacak lembut rambutnya. Nyengir lebar, berpose jenaka memberikan penghormatan, "_Itterashai—dattebayo_!"

Senyum teretas melihat tingkah Naruto, mematri memori dengan Naruto berlatar roket yang siap merambah kancah semesta. Terlihat bercahaya disepuh terik matahari. Mata lazuardi brilian mengintensi determinasi.

"_Ittekimasu_, Naruto-_kun_." –dan hanya mampu melambai.

Hinata menatap astronot itu dengan napas tergemap, menerawanginya lebih lama dan menghela udara karena hampir megap, tanpa mau meratap.

Sesuatu hendak diungkapkan tapi urung. Mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto berbalik pergi. Hinata setia menanti.

.

Berdasarkan hitungan komari telah 111 hari. Menjelajahi galaksi dengan misi suci diliputi determinasi. Menahan rindu-dendam tak terperi pada objek afeksi.

Bersama tim antariksa aliansi rahasia, Naruto berhasil membuktikan semua dusta yang menggegerkan dunia diprakarsai oleh Negara patung _liberty_. Pertama, manusia tidak bisa mendarat di bulan apalagi mengibarkan bendera atau menancapkan lencana—karena ruang angkasa hampa udara dan tiada angin berhembus. Kedua, di bulan tidak ada gravitasi—yang bisa menapakkan kaki-kaki manusia untuk berdiri tegak pada satelit bumi itu. Ketiga, di bulan sangat gelap—tidak ada sumber penerangan selain pancaran cahaya matahari searah. Keempat, manusia tidak bisa berbicara di bulan dengan jelas—suara adalah gelombang elektromagnetik yang membutuhkan media rambat—karena itulah suara di satelit bumi yang diterima markas antariksa perlu menganalisa suara tersebut tujuh berbanding sepuluh detik lebih lama dan suara manusia saja sulit diidentifikasi.

Bukti terakhir yang paling konkrit, pesawat ruang angkasa mendekat ke bulan saja tidak bisa. Disebabkan oleh radiasi kosmik dan sengatan pijar tata surya yang dapat membakar roket termasuk segala isinya.

Semua ini sebenarnya telah dianalisa oleh sebuah klan jenius di Jepang yaitu Uchiha. Teramat sayang, seluruh klan tersebut yang membeberkan kebenaran akan dusta foto-foto _"Pendaratan Umat Manusia di Bulan"_ dimusnahkan oleh NASA melalui Itachi Uchiha. Tersisalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Di sinilah Sasuke yang mendendam, mendampingi Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk mengupas-tuntas kebohongan, menguak tabir misteri yang tak bertepi.

"Berhenti tertawa konyol begitu, Idiot." Sasuke berkata dengan bahasa isyarat pada kawannya ketika seluruh astronot melayang-layang dalam roket.

Naruto menjulurkan lidah dari balik helmnya. Gestur tubuhnya merespon Sasuke. "Harusnya kau senang kita berhasil melaksanakan misi ini. Aku tidak sabar melihat berita ini kita ekspos pada dunia!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di balik helmnya. Mengetahu jelas bahwa implikasi dari aksi tersebut adalah bahwa Naruto Uzumaki namanya akan terangkat sebagai salah satu orang terhormat, pahlawan atas jasa mengungkap berita ini. Dengan begitu dia dapat melamar sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuga.

Relasi keduanya—bahkan sebagai teman—tak direstui oleh Hiashi Hyuga yang menginginkan seorang pemuda pebisnis tampan dan mapan meminang putri sulungnya, bukan bocah petualang yang menjelajahi galaksi dan menguak misteri bulan.

"Jangan lupa kau harus melamar Hinata, Naruto!" ganti Kiba yang melayang terbalik—dari sudut pandang Naruto—memberi isyarat.

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Tentu dia akan sepenuh hati mendeklarasikan cinta. Seperti hari di angkasa yang tiada almanak, maka hitungan hari melayang, menandai seratus sebelas bintang, dan rindu yang melebihi luas galaksi terbentang.

Roket menembus lapisan atmosfer bumi. Menyeruak permadani malam. Ada bintang-bintang imajiner daratan refleksi cahaya yang terlihat dari jendela roket.

Takkan ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka—terkecuali Hinata menolaknya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jarak terpangkas dan jantungnya makin berdebar. Mereka pulang ke tanah air dan hampir sampai.

Naruto menepati janji—pada Hinata yang setia menanti.

Atau begitulah pikir Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum formasi Angkatan Udara Negara penganut liberalisme mengepung roket tim antariksa aliansi rahasia, bengis menembakkan misil tiada henti.

Menghambur puing-puing roket dikobari bara api, ditarik gaya gravitasi menjumpai bumi.

"_Aku pasti kembali. Jangan menangis, Hinata!" _

Tragedi tidak dapat diprediksi. Pada yang terkasih cinta ini takkan mati.

.

Di balkon rumah megah yang menjulang di bukit pelangi, Hinata memandang hamparan langit malam. Polos tanpa dihiasi kerling bintang-gemintang. Desah lelah ia hela pada udara.

Hari ini Naruto pulang. Hinata tahu karena ia selalu menghitung hari, memindai bintang-bintang yang jatuh ke bumi, merahasiakan rindunya seperti enigma galaksi.

Hinata merengkuh sunyi. Tak dapat menyambut kepulangan Naruto di landasan udara markas antariksa Jepang lantaran ayahandanya memaksa dia untuk mengikuti pesta sosialita di lapisan tertinggi stratanya. Padahal sejak seratus sebelas hari yang lalu, itu adalah harapan yang akan ia lakukan sekembalinya Naruto dari bulan.

Malam ini purnama sempurna. Biasanya Naruto ada di sisinya dengan senandung tawanya. Mereka akan menggaris zodiak imajiner ketika bintang tampak di langit, atau menunggu bintang jatuh untuk memanjatkan permohonan apa saja.

Permohonan berisi doa dan harapan yang sewaktu-waktu akan terkabul.

Tak lama manik sendu Hyuga itu melihat di kejauhan banyak bintang berjatuhan seperti meteor. Dia terhenyak. Teringat kebiasaannya dengan Naruto, Hinata setulus hati memanjatkan doa.

"Bintang jatuh, antarkan Naruto-_kun_ dan yang lainnya pulang selamat sampai bumi, serta misi mereka sukses."

Namun blur—makna bening yang menyebabkan ruang pandangnya kabur. Lara tak bisa menyambut kepulangan Naruto. Sedih karena tak kuasa melarikan diri untuk bertemu pemilik hati yang di setiap hari berlalu lambat nan pedih.

Namun Hinata sedikit terhibur dengan kerlap-kerlip pendar _bintang_ memukau yang menghias kanvas langit.

Indah sekali rinai _bintang jatuh_.

"Bintang jatuh, berikan aku keberanian … sekali ini saja untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-_kun_."

_Andaikan Hinata tahu bahwa di antara derai "bintang jatuh" itulah perih cintanya terserpih. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Mitsu Rui

ID : 2665472

.

**Strawberry Panic!**

**.**

"Hinata…"

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau berada di sini sekarang?"

Gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya berkedip satu kali sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu. Gerakan tangannya terhenti pada cangkir yang ada di genggamannya

.

_Hinata's just eating strawberries...so why's Naruto spazzing out?_

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak kaku pada kata-katanya, ametisnya berkedip cepat saat ia bertemu dengan tatapan _sapphire_, nyaris malu-malu. Gerakan tangannya terhenti pada cangkir porselen yang ada dalam genggamannya, dan terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"A-Aku pikir kau mungkin ingin bergabung denganku untuk minum teh. Kakashi-_san_ mengatakan bahwa kau tampak lelah seharian ini ... dan ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku mengganggumu ... a-aku tidak bermaksud ... tapi aku pikir kau mungkin ingin istirahat dan—"

"Kakashi mengatakan itu?" Naruto melantunkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, memotong pembicaraan gadis Hyuuga itu di tengah pembicaraannya.

Hinata berkedip, warna merah meningkat di pipinya saat ia mengangguk. "I-Iya."

Naruto tampak terkejut untuk sejenak. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut, memikirkan semua kejadian ini. Hinata datang ke sini hanya untuk mengajaknya minum teh? Dan ini semua ide Kakashi? Sejak kapan ia peduli apakah Naruto lelah atau tidak? Biasanya ia hanya sibuk dengan buku kuning yang selalu ia bawa, dengan bibir berbentuk huruf O ditambah seringai yang mencurigakan menurut Naruto. Setiap kali Naruto mengeluh tentang betapa lelahnya ia, Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu, _"Itulah jalan kehidupan yang harus kau jalani, Naruto." _

Lalu kenapa?

Tunggu ... tentu saja. Kakashi tidak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan bukan?

Kata-kata Hinata yang sederhana itu terulang dalam pikirannya '_Kakashi-_san_ mengatakan bahwa kau tampak lelah seharian ini__... __d__an ia__.__.__. menyuruhku untuk__... menemanimu jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu...'_

Lalu apa maksud Kakashi sebenarnya? 

Alis Naruto berkedut. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia memandang ke arah jari-jari kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk, dan bergumam pelan. Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto mengernyit sesaat dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika ia bertemu dengan tatapan _amethsyt_, ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran sekaligus ketulusan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata itu. Hinata sangat lucu ketika ia berpikir seperti itu. Ujung telinganya yang memerah, bibir bawah yang digigit, dan kedua jari yang saling bertaut. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata."

"Oh, syukurlah..." Sepasang mata itu kini berseri riang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. _Cute_!Naruto merasakan sudut bibirnya naik tanpa diminta untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan dengan segala kepolosan yang dimilikinya. Apalagi wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah itu, ingin rasanya ia menggigit dan memakannya jika saja ia bisa.

_Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Naruto__?__!_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. Ia melihat nampan yang berisi teh hijau tradisional dan sepiring stroberi berwarna kemerahan dengan mangkuk krim. Naruto mengangkat satu alis saat ia menatap stroberi yang ada di depannya.

"Stroberi?"

Hinata tersipu lagi. Ia menurunkan tangannya saat ia meraba tepi rok musim panasnya. "Aku memilihnya sendiri. Kakashi-_san_ bersikeras agar aku memakan stroberi ini bersama denganmu setelah aku membelinya. Ia memintaku untuk memberitahu reaksimu setelah memakannya..."

Selama Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata secepat mungkin, ia kehilangan napas dan Naruto melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah, dadanya bergerak naik turun saat ia berusaha untuk menarik napas.

Mata Naruto melebar saat ia menyadari kemana arah pandang yang baru saja ia tatap. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah tipis terlihat menodai pipi kecoklatannya.

_Jangan lihat__... __j__angan lihat ke sana__... __j__angan lihat__!_

Ada jeda dua puluh detik sampai Naruto mampu mengembalikan sikap _cool__-_nya. "Hinata, kau boleh memakan stroberinya duluan. Aku akan meminum teh ini dulu."

Hinata menyipitkan mata, tetapi ia kemudian menuangkan tehnya dan meraih satu buah stroberi. Mata Naruto tidak lepas dari setiap gerakan Hinata yang perlahan mengangkat buah stroberi yang telah dilumuri krim itu dan membawanya menuju bibirnya.

Bibirnya... warna pink alami... terlihat lembut... lembab... pasti terasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada buah stroberi.

_Shit! Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu otak sialan!_

Bagaimana bisa hal sederhana yang dilakukan Hinata seperti memakan buah stroberi yang dilumuri krim itu bisa terlihat begitu sensual di mata pemuda pirang itu? Kelopak matanya yang bergetar sedikit ketika ia mengunyah gigitannya, lidah Hinata yang menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk membersihkan krim yang ada di sana, dan desahan Hinata yang sesungguhnya nyaris tidak terdengar (namun entah kenapa masih mampu didengar oleh Naruto) ketika gadis itu menikmati rasa asam dan manis dari stroberi yang ada di mulutnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto meneguk tehnya. Akibatnya, nyaris ia tersedak dan lidahnya terasa melepuh karena teh yang masih terlalu panas.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Naruto dapat melihat masih ada sisa krim di sudut bibir Hinata. Tanpa disadari, Hinata kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya yang berwarna merah muda dan menjilat krim itu tanpa bekas.

Dan Hinata melakukannya tepat di depan kedua mata Naruto!

"Hahaha! Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang Naruto! Dan apa itu? Kau mimisan? Hahahaha! Sungguh konyol. Hahahaha!"

Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana, tertawa begitu keras sampai ia memegang salah satu sisi perutnya. Sementara Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, jelas ia tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"_A-Ano_... Sebenarnya apa yang _"

"KUBUNUH KAU, KAKAASHIIII!"

Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Kakashi menyuruh Hinata datang ke sini dengan membawa buah stroberi, _ne_?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Penname: Waffle Dewey  
ID: 5543419

.

**The Tale of The Sun and The Moon**

**.  
**

Sekali lagi bantingan pintu itu terdengar dan membuat gadis kecil di dalamnya sesengukan. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu hanya bisa menangis saat ayahnya marah-marah lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia menyesal telah memberikan tekanan lagi pada ayahnya, tapi kalau ia bisa ia tak ingin penyakit ini, ia tak ingin merasa lemah seperti ini. Tapi apa daya itulah yang gadis itu alami sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata.

Kini ia lagi-lagi terjebak di kamar berukuran sedang namun hanya memiliki satu jendela berbentuk ventilasi udara dan pintu, sebuah tempat gelap yang lebih mirip penjara baginya yang tidak bisa bertahan di dunia luar. 

"Ayah … hiks … hiks..." Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk bantal ungu yang mungil miliknya.

Gadis itu terkunci sendirian lagi di kamar, tanpa televisi ataupun hiburan lain. Bahkan makanan bisa datang kapan saja, tak tentu jam ia bisa mendapat makan. Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat ia lebih sedih dari ini. 

Di sisi lain, beberapa orang anak tengah bermain di sebuah halaman rerumputan dekat dengan kamar terisolasi milik Hinata. Permainan apalagi kalau bukan sepak bola, itu adalah permainan favorit mereka setiap sore. Terlihat seekor rubah hanya duduk memandangi mereka yang asik bermain dari sisi lapangan. Mereka berlarian setelah sebuah tendangan jauh dari kiper dilepaskan. 

"Yosh, Naruto. Kali ini jangan sampai meleset, yah," ejek seorang anak dengan tato taring di pipinya sambil mengoper pada anak lain yang ia panggil tadi.

"Diamlah, Kiba! Kali ini aku akan menembus gawang Shikamaru," balas Naruto sambil terengah-engah. 

"Ya ampun, dia akan membunuhku," kata Shikamaru dengan logat malasnya, tapi dibalik mata sendunya ia tengah memperkirakan lintasan tendangan Naruto. 

"Terima ini, Nanas!" 

Sebuah tendangan dilepaskan, tendangan dengan angin puting beliung yang kemudian berubah menjadi harimau dengan spesial efek tanah terkelupas-kelupas. Sementara Shikamaru yang melihat tendangan pembawa maut itu berjalan perlahan menyingkir dari gawang, hal itu dilakukan bukan hanya karena ia masih ingin hidup tapi karena ia juga sudah memperkirakan bahwa tendangan Naruto akan meleset. 

**SWISSH~**

Tendangan Naruto melesat melewati atas gawang dan menghilang di langit dengan satu bintang bersinar. Naruto menganga lebar sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng. 

"Chouji, apa kau melihat kemana ia menendang?" tanya Shikamaru pada Chouji yang duduk makan keripik kentang di samping belakang dekat gawangnya. 

"Aku rasa itu mengarah ke rumah Hiashi-_san_," jawab Chouji dan seketika itu pula aura muram menerpa seluruh anak-anak itu. 

"Aku pulang dulu yah, ibuku menyuruhku untuk pulang sebelum jam tiga." 

"Aku juga." 

"Aku juga mau pulang." 

"T-Tunggu dulu, lalu siapa yang mengambil bolanya?" tanya Naruto. 

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji melempar pandangan ke arah Naruto. Berapa menit kemudian, Naruto baru memahami maksud ketiganya lalu berjalan lunglai ke arah rumah tuan Hiashi Hyuuga. Bersama Kurama, rubah peliharaannya ia melompat memasuki pagar dan mengendap-endap di belakang rumah pria itu. Kurama berlari dengan cepat mendahului Naruto dan dengan terpaksa Naruto mengejar hewan lincah itu. Ditengah-tengah berlari mereka melewati sebuah bola yang tersandar dekat dinding. 

"Ini dia, Kurama." Naruto dengan tersenyum memperlihatkan bola itu pada sang rubah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. 

Naruto beranjak pergi tapi sebelum itu langkahnya terhenti saat samar-samar mendengar suara tangis dari dalam bangunan itu. 

"Hei, Kurama. Kau dengar itu?" tanya Naruto tapi rubah itu hanya menggeleng. 

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke dinding dan ia yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam. Naruto pun berlari mengambil bambu panjang dekat situ dan menyodok-nyodok ventilasi itu berkali-kali. 

Hinata yang berada dalam kamar berhenti menangis saat ia mendengar suara ventilasi itu disodok dari luar. Hinata mengusap air matanya sebelum akhirnya terkejut saat ventilasi itu akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Itu adalah sinar yang membuat matanya kagum sesaat. Akan tetapi suara grasak-grusuk terdengar dari luar dan membuat ia sedikit takut lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. 

"Bagus, a-aku menggapainya." Naruto menggantung tapi masih belum mampu naik, saat ini kini mulai diperburuk dengan Kurama yang ikut naik ke tubuh Naruto. 

"O-Oi, Kurama, hentikan!" 

Hinata menengok ke luar, seorang anak terlihat di jendela kamarnya. Naruto dan Kurama saling bertukar pandang dengan Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar itu, jatuh dan mendarat keras di lantai. Hinata tertegun, ada rasa geli di dadanya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan anak itu dan rubahnya.

Hinata merasa ada satu kehangatan dari raut wajah anak itu, kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya."Hei, kau Hinata , 'kan? Kenapa kau terkurung disini? Kau juga menangis." Naruto langsung duduk mengajak bicara anak perempuan di depannya. 

"A-Ayah … d-dia sedang mencari uang, untuk rumah kami, untuk makanan, untukku." Hinata terhenti dan setetes air mata mengalir lagi dari sudut matanya. 

"Naruto." 

Hinata tertegun lagi saat tangan anak itu menyentuh pipinya lalu menghapus air matanya. Bibirnya pun bergerak saat pandangan mereka saling tertukar, "Hinata." 

"Salam kenal, Hinata. Baiklah apapun itu, itu bukanlah alasan ayahmu mengurungmu di sini, kau punya kebebasanmu sendiri." Naruto membagi senyum senangnya pada Hinata.

Hinata terus menangis sesengukan tapi hingga ia sedikit senang Naruto mulai terus-terusan menghiburnya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu bisa tertawa, apalagi ditambah dengan manjanya Kurama yang ikut menghiburnya. Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengar candaan-candaan Naruto, sebuah perasaan yang teramat hangat yang selalu ia impikan untuk hadir dalam hidupnya yang kelam.

"Hei kau tahu Hinata, kau itu seperti bulan," kata Naruto dan jelas membuat Hinata bingung. 

"M-Mengapa begitu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. 

"Kau takkan bisa bersinar dengan indah tanpa ada cahaya matahari. Dan kau tahu apa, aku adalah matahari itu," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk dadanya dengan jari jempolnya, sontak saja Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya. 

"_A-Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah. 

Naruto tak menjawab dan mengambil sebuah kursi dekat meja belajar Hinata lalu menariknya mendekati jendela, "Sekarang kita hanya harus pergi!" 

"T-Tapi b-bagaimana kalau Ayahku tahu? Dia pasti akan sangat marah," kata Hinata dengan khawatir. 

"Percaya padaku! Aku akan membawamu pulang sebelum ayahmu tahu." 

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata bergerak perlahan menyambut tangannya. Wajah Naruto yang bersinar membuat Hinata yakin dan bisa mempercayai Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar mataharinya, pria itu benar-benar orang yang memberikannya sinar baru, membawanya pergi dari keputusasaan yang dalam. Ia hanya harus percaya pada matahari yang berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata pun pergi menggapai cahaya dunia luar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Author : Light of Leviathan

ID : 1884744

Warning : Canon, failed humor, OOC

.

_**Yeah, Keep Stay Cool!**_

.

Naruto Uzumaki. Maniak ramen. Kandidat kuat Hokage oranye—paling bikin sakit mata. Kemungkinan Hokage terberisik sepanjang sejarah Konoha—paling bikin sakit telinga. Pemuda hiperaktif, ninja pembuat kejutan nomor satu sejagat dunia ninja—paling rusuh.

Dia memiliki masalah krusial. Akhir-akhir ini banyak lelaki menaruh perhatian berlebih pada Hinata.

Curhat pada gurunya, Kakashi menyarankan Naruto untuk menerapkan prinsip _"KEEP STAY COOL AND LOVE HINATA"_.

(Naruto tidak tahu Kakashi mengadopsi istilah itu dari segerombol manusia yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Hinata. Walau badai menghadang, jiwa melayang, raga terbang, tetap mantap menyukai kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata lebih KOKOH sedramatis gelombang menerpa karang.)

Berhasilkah Naruto melakukannya?

.

Pagi itu Naruto diajak tim delapan menjemput Hinata. Dia tidak menolak—keseringan sibuk di kantor Hokage membangun desa seperti sedia kala. Padahal sebenarnya tiap malam Naruto mengingat Hinata.

"_O-ohayou." _

Baru tadi malam Naruto nyengir-nyengir konyol dalam tidur, memimpikan orang yang mereka jemput.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," sapa Naruto ringan. Ceritanya, _keep stay cool._

"Ayo kita ke kantor Hokage! Tsunade-_sama_ menunggu!" ajak Kiba .

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kawasan klan Hyuga. Kiba mengobrol dengan Naruto. Mendadak Shino memblokir langkah Hinata kemudian berlutut di hadapannya.

Naruto menyadari keduanya berhenti melangkah, ditemukannya –

—SHINO MENYATAKAN CINTA?!

Shino meraih kaki Hinata—yang terjengkang karena alas kakinya diambil, terpaksa berpegang pada bahu Shino.

Sepasang mata biru terbelalak menyerupai kelereng. "SHINO, SEKUHA—!"

—KENAPA SHINO PEGANG-PEGANG KAKI YANG MOLEK DI BAWAH TERPAAN MENTARI?!

"Tali sandalmu putus, Hinata."

"Maaf," gumam Hinata.

Shino memperbaiki tali sandal Hinata. Selesai, dia berdiri lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hinata tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Shino-_kun_."

"Hm."

KENAPA KAU BERTERIMAKASIH PADANYA, HINATA?! SHINO MELECEHKAN—

'—_AKU HARUS _KEEP STAY COOL_!' _

Naruto meninju udara kosong.

.

Naruto masih _keep stay cool_—

"YO!"

Dari balik sebuah boneka beruang putih besar, Lee mencegat mereka di distrik pemukiman Konoha.

"Hinata, ini untukmu." Lee menyerahkan boneka beruang putih.

Gila.

Meragu, Hinata memeluk boneka itu—kentara terlihat bahagia.

"KAU KESAMBET APA, LEE—" teriak Naruto.

—inilah cobaan hidup. Gadis yang merenggut perhatiannya tersipu menerima hadiah dari lelaki lain.

"Kami baru pulang misi. Tenten-_san_ membawa oleh-oleh untuk Hinata-_san_. Dia ada keperluan, jadi dititipkan padaku untuk diberikan pada Hinata-_san_."

Oh.

"Tolong bilang pada Tenten-_san_, terima kasih." Hinata membungkuk sopan pada Lee yang nyengir menyilaukan .

'_Keep stay cool—ttebayo!' _

Makanya, Naruto, jangan emosi dulu.

.

Mereka kembali dari kantor Hokage. Godaime meminta mereka berkumpul dengan teman-teman untuk misi grup—upaya pemulihan desa-desa ninja. Tsunade mengatur pertemuan mereka di Ichiraku Ramen.

Bagus. Naruto lapar. Dia capek berpikiran negatif. Termasuk pada boneka beruang putih yang tersenyum—seakan mengejeknya karena dipeluk oleh Hinata yang kentara amat menyukainya.

Naruto Uzumaki lebih tampan daripada boneka manapun—

'_Apa menariknya boneka itu?'_

—dan tidak menolak kalau Hinata mau peluk-peluk.

Tiba-tiba Kiba refleks menarik Hinata, sigap merangkulnya.

Naruto meraung, "YA TUHAN, KIBA—!" mulai mempertimbangkan _keep stay cool _sungguh tiada mujarab.

Kiba melototi kereta kuda yang nyaris menyerempet Hinata andaikata ia tidak notis. "LIHAT-LIHAT JALAN, SIALAN!" Dia menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Hinata. AYO KEJAR DIA, AKAMARU!"

Kiba dan Akamaru mengejar kereta kuda. Shino melesakkan boneka pada Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

"Biar Naruto membawakan bonekamu, Hinata. Perhatikan sekelilingmu!"

"Kiba-_kun_ dan Akamaru?"

"Mereka akan menyusul kita ." Shino melengos pergi.

Hinata mengerling Naruto yang masih bengong. "Ma-maaf—kau jadi membawakan bonekaku, Naruto-_kun_."

Otak bebal dalam kepala pirang langsung konek. Naruto hendak tersenyum lebar. Namun batal. Teringat _'Keep stay cool—ttebayo!'_, Naruto mengangguk sekilas—berusaha jadi kece. "Oke."

Hinata salah tingkah—berjalan memunggunginya di sisi Shino. Naruto memeluk boneka yang menguarkan wangi Hinata—diam-diam menjitak boneka tersebut.

'_Sialan. Aku lebih tampan. Lihat saja nanti, pahatanku wajahku di gunung wajah Hokage—pasti lebih memesona darimu! Hinata akan mengakuinya!' _

Rutukan naas pada boneka imut tanpa dosa dalam hati. FYI, ini adalah _keep stay cool_ versi Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen, semuanya sepakat untuk makan sebelum berdiskusi. Kebetulan, Naruto duduk di sisi Hinata. Biasanya saat Teuchi menyajikan miso ramen, maniak ramen satu ini akan bersorak dan menyantap rakus hidangan favoritnya.

Berhubung ada Hinata, Naruto _keep stay cool_—berpikir keras apa benar-benar Hinata menyukainya. Mengingat sikapnya pada semua orang—COWOK KHUSUSNYA pikir Naruto sebal—begitu baik.

Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak menyukainya lagi?

Apa Hinata menyerah karena Naruto tidak juga merespon perasaannya?

Jangan-jangan perasaan cintanya pudar—

"Hinata-_san_, ada noda di bibirmu."

_**KREK**_

Naruto menoleh dengan kecepatan_ oh-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu_ hingga tulang lehernya menggeretak. Tercengang, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak—

SIALAN!

—Hinata tersipu ketika Sai mengusap tepian bibirnya. Malu, Hinata menunduk memandangi ramennya.

SAI PEMBOHONG. TIDAK ADA APA-APA DI BIBIR MERAH MUDA ITU. PENIPU. PENGKHIANAT.

Otaknya mendadak cemerlang tanpa hambatan memproduksi kata-kata caci-maki untuk kawan albino sialannya itu. Alih-alih memaki atau menendang bokongnya—

_**BRAK!**_

–emosional Naruto menggebrak meja.

"HINATA!"

_**SPLASH!**_ –mangkuk ramen Hinata terlempar karena guncangan dengan seluruh isi yang tersisa di mangkuk menyembur wajah cantik yang terpekur pada makanannya.

"KAU SUKA AKU, 'KAN?!" seru Naruto.

Hening.

Ino menjerit histeris, "KAU GILA?! KAU MENUMPAHKAN RAMEN PADA HINATA, _BAKA_ NARUTO!"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menyingkirkan ramen yang teruntai di kepalanya, menyelipkan helaian indigo yang lengket akibat kuah ramen. Memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan.

"GADIS MANA BAKAL BILANG SUKA PADAMU KALAU KAU MEMBUATNYA JADI SEPERTI ITU, IDIOOOT?!" seru Sakura gemas.

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADA KALIAN," sentak Naruto ganas.

"A-aku—" Hinata memandang Naruto, "—ti-tidak menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

_**PRANG! **_

—Itu bukan suara pecah hati Naruto, hanya mangkuk ramen Naruto yang barusan hancur tatkala menghantam lantai.

"TAPI, 'KAN—" Naruto mencengkeram bahu yang terlapisi jaket ungu itu.

Kedua tangan Hinata meremas tangan yang bertumpu di bahunya. "—aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Naruto melongo.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Suaranya halus membuat irama detak jantung Naruto tak beraturan, namun debar tak karuan ini menyenangkan. "Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku—"

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Tertawa bahagia. "—aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku—KARENA INILAH JALAN HIDUPKU—_DATTEBAYOOO_!"

Naruto mencium kening Hinata yang ternoda ramen—merengkuhnya lebih erat. Bersyukur dia menerapkan _'keep stay cool'_ untuk urusan ini, kendati tak bisa merealisasikan sebaiknya. Dia berterimakasih untuk siapapun pemrakarsa dan penganutnya. Tidak usah meragukan ketulusan perasaan Hinata. Tidak perlu khawatir Naruto tak mengerti perasaan Hinata.

Meski di sini Hinata hanya figuran, tapi dia memiliki peran. Hinata terlahir untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh Naruto.

Sepasang mata lavender bersitatap dengan manik safir—memendar kasih sayang sederhana yang indah.

Naruto dan Hinata saling memahami satu sama lain bahkan hanya dari pandangan mata ke mata.

_Keep it in your heart and KEEP STAY COOL! _

Yeah, sekarang Naruto bisa _keep stay cool and love Hinata_—

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, GANTI RUGI DAN BERSIHKAN KEKACAUAN INI!"

—_oh, plus keep cleaning._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-From Andromeda to Bimasakti—**

.

_Inilah gugusan bintang-bintang cinta _

_Konstan mengisi ruang dan waktu_

_Kendati terbentang jarak seluas Andromeda ke Bimasakti _

_Teruntuk NaruHina semata_

_Afeksi ini tidak akan begitu saja mati_

.

**Galaxy of NaruHina—**

—**Owari**

**OWARI.**

.

Chapter terakhir ini seperti kuda lumping, loncat-loncatan dari _genre_ mellow ke gokil. Teringat chapter 3? Hihihi.

Di sinilah akhir dari Galaxy of NaruHina. Tapi jangan bersedih, NHLs. Jangan lupa—tepat satu bulan lagi kita menyongsong NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5! Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan cek profil akun NaruHina Annual Events.

Terima kasih sudah RnR/fave/follows—dan masih setia kami nanti RnR dari kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di _projects_ berikutnya, ya! ;D

.

_KEEP STAY COOL AND LOVE NARUHINA! _


End file.
